Someone Better
by SkinnyJeansAndAnorexia
Summary: Velma finds herself in an abusive relationship with the school jock. Daphne is trying to tell her that even though she's beautiful jocks dont go for nerds as their first choice. All Velma wants is to be wanted. All she needs is to be held. Please review..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Needed something new to see if I can try and over come writers block. **

**This is originally a one shot in my mind but then it burned for a whole story with chapters. But I wont further this if no one likes it.**

**So what basically is going on is Velma has a new boyfriend, and he's a jock. Daphne, Fred and Shaggy thought he wasn't right for her in the first place. And Scooby Doo knows how to smell out a dog. When Velma starts leaving the gang to hang out more with Jonathan and starts to become more distance, they notice. One night she spends a night at Daphne's house, Daphne notices slight bruises.**

**Now all that wont fit in chapter one because if I do continue this, it will make the storyline rushed and confuse everyone. So enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. - this is set after the Curse of thee Lake Monster. Those frogs were worse than the Ninja Turtles, which I'm a fan of. = )**

…

**Such A Holy Fool**

The promises turn to words. The words turn to cold lingering questions. The questions get answered and they always seem to leave a mark.

The water burns like hell on Velma's back. She cant really feel it though. It's all to numb to react to something that's healing her a little. The bruise covers about her whole shoulder and lower back. It turns purple, because its swollen. Fresh.

She thinks that she'll have to cover herself in long sleeves because the red finger prints on her forearms aren't ready for exposure.

She's been in the bathroom for about thirty minutes, or more. Her hair sticks to whatever it can cling to. Her body is getting wrinkled because it's too wet. She needs to get out but its hard to stand. Her body aches when she lifts up her arms. _He's done worse, _she thinks as she gets over herself. Velma finds the strength to sit on the edge of the tub.

_Ugh! _is the sound she makes when she is prompt up all the way. She lifts her left hand to her mouth to shut herself up. She's too strong to call for help. She's also not stupid. Well maybe that's what he says to her. She remembers tonight again and another shriek crawls up her throat, out her mouth, to be smuggled in her palm.

**[flashback]**

Velma sits patiently in the passengers seat. She's not one to rush. Velma is blind, not because she has to wear glasses. But because she thinks she love him. Well, she doesn't think. She knows.

He slides back in the drivers seat after he gets his jacket from the back. She told him she was cold. She smiles and say's thank you, he's too sweet.

They arrive at the movies and she has to wait again. Velma stands randomly while he goes buy the movie tickets. She's hot now and takes off his jacket. Her shoulders are exposed and she feels free. The dress she is wearing is orange (of course) and just about knew length. Her black flats keep her at her short height.

Public places and beautiful girls are common sense. Two plus two. He should be less jealous because she is pretty and will have more guys trying to hit on her, than him.

The guy comments on her hair and she thanks him. He's trying to be nice and say something about a feature above her exposed chest. Then he comes over. Jonathan of course, and he's not happy. He tells her its time to go before she can even ask what movie they are going to see.

He takes her into an alley and slams he against the wall. She winces a bit. He talks to her like she's a stupid child. He says things like, you are _mine_ and no one can _ever_ have you. She tells him the grip on her arms hurts her and he seems to realize what he is doing.

_I'm sorry._ He says, "_I didn't mean to hurt you." _

**[flashback]**

….

"Velma out the bathroom now!" She hears her mother scream from down the hall. Velma shakes and quickly pulls herself up. Her hand still on her mouth. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her shoulder. He mouth is not covered and she uses her right arm to hold the towel together. The other hand is on the doorknob.

_Twist and click._

_Cold air, almost as cold as his voice. _Velma thinks to herself. Tip-toed fast steps so no one can stop her in her tracks. Another doorknob. _Twist and click._

Then safely inside her room she lets out a breath. One she didn't know she was holding in. The wind is loud for a night like this. It might rain, just perfect for her mood. Velma moves quickly, trying to just get in bed.

She puts on a short sleeves that reads: something scientific and a pair of orange pajama pants. It covers enough so she doesn't have to worry. She doesn't have an excuse for when they see her bruises. Not _yet._

_He means it, _she thinks to herself. _When he tells you sorry, he means it._

Her window stays open. Which is good because she buries herself in her think comforters and settles down. The air that blows in is on her already scorching face. She drifts into midnight and falls in cotton candy like clouds. And her arms don't hurt and her face is fresh feeling. And she wonders just how she comes to this.

After all she is Velma. Smart enough for everyone one to use her brains as something useful. And she loves herself again. She's free.

**A/N: So yeah, I think for a one shot its good. Just good. But if I write more this can be great. Please review and I love criticism. Whatever you think comment and we'll see. Deuces.**

**xSJ&A **


	2. Better In Time

**A/N: ****I actually liked the first chapter and so did some, so I'm continuing this. And I think I spelt Dinkley wrong. And there is like one curse word in here. **

**And if you see stuff in italics those are Velma's thoughts that is trying to like guide her out of this. And if there is any other part without italics that say like, "I punched him" and its not anyone talking I'm sorry. If that makes since to you because it made since to me. And I ending the chapter like this because I didn't want it to be too long. = )**

**Hope you enjoy, remember to review, OK?**

**B****etter In Tim****e**

The morning sun shines bright through Velma's window. The weather has completely turned around from being a cool rainy night, to a humid sunny day. She rolls over to search her for her glasses. Her hand slides gently on the top of her desk next to her bed.

She slides on her glasses and shuts her eyes. The light reflects from outside on her glasses and burns her eyes. She tumbles when she tries to reach out with her right arm that was under the covers. Her balance sucks and she falls flat on the floor.

"Ouch." Velma simply states. She remembers the bruises when she pulls herself back up. "Get it together Velma."

There is a ringing type of noise that sounds familiar to her. It's muffled but loud enough to make out the lyrics. _It's your phone smart one._

She walks slowly towards the ring tone. It comes from her dresser draw and she remembers she left it rolled up in her shirt.

Velma find it and realized it's a text from Jonathan. She stops the Kesha song from playing, all thanks to Daphne, and reads the text.

'Hey, cutie. I hope you're feeling better from yesterday afternoon. I don't know what came over me. I want to make it up to you, I'll pick you up later tonight.'

She smiles a bit text back her approval. She doesn't need to though. If she'd said no she'd still have to go with him.

Her alarm clock goes off and she stands and listen to some dude name Paul talk about Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata to a girl that sound like a Barbie doll, but professional.

She clad herself in a bright orange shirt and a pretty white skirt. She places a pare of black flats and puts a white bow in her hair.

He closet had to be remodeled, because when Daphne and her sister look through it. They were mortified.

Velma looks outside the window to take in some hot summer air. She realizes it's almost one in the afternoon when she woke up. That's odd.

She doesn't set her alarm that late. It's always been set at eight thirty sharp, because it helps her deal with herself in the morning. Someone had been in her room sometime and set her alarm back. She lets out a frustrated sigh and walks out her room, down the stair and enter the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." Velma mothers shouts from in the dining room. She follows the voice and finds her mother sitting in the chair at the end of the table.

"Good morning? I guess?" She pushes her glasses further up, "Do you know why my alarm clock went off so late?"

"Oh, yes. You came home so exhausted last night I'd thought you'd like to sleep in. I try to turn off the alarm completely but that thing is just so complicated." Her mom looks back down at the magazine she's reading. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail and she doesn't have much make up on.

Velma liked her that way.

"Okay, thanks. So where's dad?"

"Out golfing with the Mark Nelson again." She looks up at Velma, "You know there son, Peter?"

_Here we go again._ Velma runs a hand through her hair and breathes uneasily out her nose.

"For the last time mother, I don't like him." She folds her arms like its going to make her mom say no more.

"Why not? He's a nice boy. And you're not dating anyone, so why not."

She turns on her heels and starts to walk out of the dining room, "That's where you're wrong mom." She grabs her keys from on the living room couch, tucked away in the cushions. She heard her mom starting to walk towards her but she made a bee line to the door and ran down the many steps.

It pays for living in a big house. They aren't that rich but she would love them to be. They just have enough money for a house almost the size of a mansion.

She heads down the pathway and walks straight out of her gates. She's walking because she doesn't want anyone to take her anywhere. She's been good with being alone for the past three weeks. The past three weeks had been nothing but pain. She thought dating someone like Jonathan would be everything.

**[flashback] **

"Daphne these shoe boxes are _really _heavy!" Velma exclaims. She feels like she's always Daphne's mule for something. She doesn't even know why she shops with her, they have totally different sense of styles.

"Oh Velma stop wining. Six pairs of shoes cant be that heavy," Daphne waves her off and jumps inside another store. Before Velma realizes to make the turn she crashes into something.

She loses her glasses and she shifts around for them, because without them she's blind.

"Here you go," a voice says and she reaches out to a males hands. She can tell because her hands are half of it.

"Oh, thank you. And I'm so sorry for bumping into you I just couldn't see." she fumbles around to pick up all the shoes and their boxes. And just like a cliché chick flick she looks up to see the handsome beau in front of her. She wonders if he knows who she is, because she knows who he is.

Jonathan Carton.

One of the many football, airheads in school. And Velma, Velma has a _'little' _crush on him. She's watched him at the football games Daphne would drag her to. She's only fifteen but she feels like she knows what love is, and how it should feel.

She also hopes he knows him because of Velma's dad. He works with the same company and does golfing with Mr. Carton, Jonathan's dad. She blushes a bright red and he notices.

"You don't have to be shy around me Velma." He smiles, and she melts. She pushes her glasses up more and clears her throat.

"Oh, it's just. I didn't know you knew who I was." She admits.

"Of course. You're Velma Dinkly. My dad knows your dad, we are friends right?" He ask still smiling.

"Sure, well I guess I'll see you around. I have to go and find my friend to give her all of her shoes back."

"Ok, see you around. Bye."

"Bye." She smiles whole-heartily and goes to find Daphne in the store she recently entered.

**[flashback]**

They have only been dating for about eight weeks. She should have saw it coming though. How he was so protective of her during the school year. Him being the jock and her being the school nerd, they set a new title.

He'd have these outburst about things that actually did matter. Things that made sense of him getting worked up about. Now, it's the smallest thing that make him tick. The way she's around any guy if he isn't around. Her clothing options.

She's trying so hard to please him. Say what he wants her to say, do what he wants her to do. Wear what he wants he to wear. But it's not good enough. If she wears a pair of jeans, she's not sexy enough (he cant show her off to his friends). If she's wearing a skirt (it's too revealing, and she's trying to be a slut).

She doesn't know anymore, and she wish she did.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" She hears Daphne's voice and turns her head. Velma has been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she's not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Just taking a break from it all." Velma smiles at her red haired friend, who has her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She's wearing sunglasses and has on a cute little pink summer dress with some white flip-flops.

Velma feels really ugly next to Daphne. She wishes she was a pretty as her. She wishes she could just be perfect like her in every way. But she cant. She is stuck being Plain Jane, while Daphne is the more attractive best friend.

"Hop and loser, we're hanging out today," she lifts her glasses up and puts them down again to get a better look at Velma. Velma obeys and slides into Daphne's car. She's only sixteen and she should be should be driving with someone in the car with her. But she doesn't care and neither does her parents because they'll bail her out of everything.

"You look cute," Daphne says. She doesn't smile afterwards though, and Velma wonders why she seems so serious right now.

"Thanks." Velma replies, "Why were you in my neighborhood?" She tries to sound casual. But every moment she is with someone she cares about, she's aching inside to tell them how much she's hurting.

"I was about to pick you up anyway. I had nothing to do, and I needed a little break from Fred, ya know?" She shrugs her shoulders at the last part. Velma thinks it isn't fair that she has such a perfect relationship, but she deserves one. _You don't Velma, and you know it._

If she was worthy enough for a descent relationship, she'll have one.

"Yeah, I guess." Velma pushes up her glasses and tells herself, she can keep it hidden, just a little bit more longer.

"Cheer up Velma, it's summa vacation, woo!" She takes her right hand of the wheel to push Velma a little. She touches a spot that is sensitive and make Velma wince. "I'm sorry, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I slept in a weird position last night. I'm just a little sore." They both share a smile before the quietness sneaks in. Velma can't stand it, things like this. Only when she's alone because it's just her, not with someone else.

"And there is a difference between 'summer' and 'summa'." She points out. "Sumer is a season, and summa is a summary of what is known of a subject, especially a medieval treatise on theology, philosophy, canon law, or alchemy."

Daphne giggles, "See this is why I'm taking you shopping. So you can take a break from reading dictionary's!"

Velma laughs. I real laugh, something she doesn't have to fake at the moment.


	3. I Think I Did Have Better Days

**A/N:**** READ PLEASE! Thanks for the reviews, linklovesme, and Mimpy your guys awesome.**

**Enjoy, my horrible writing, and please review. Because the more you review, the more I'm inspired. The more my inspiration goes up, the quicker/better/longer the chapters will be. And I usually wait to get THREE REVIEWS before updating, just so you know. = )**

**P.S - This chapter is Rated between T and M I didn't quite know what it qualified as because I don't enjoy writing… dirty stories. Nothing TO graphic though, so yeah. ; ) And this is kind of long so… ENJOY!**

**I**** Think I Did Have Good Day****s**

Time passes pass Daphne and Velma. They did probably five hours of _only _shopping. It had to be somewhere from seven to nine o' clock at night.

Daphne goes downstairs and says she'll get them some snacks. They decided to go to her house and watch a movies, do nails. You know, normal teenage girl stuff.

Velma smiles when she remembers all about today, all the memories they are going to look back on. She catches the time on Daphne's phone that just lit up because she got a text message from Fred. Isn't that cute?

_There is something you're forgetting Velma, what is it?_

She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something. Something very important. _Maybe you were suppose to call mom or dad? _She whips out her phone from one of the many shopping bags they stacked on Daphne's bed.

When she taps into her phone there's nothing but red letters telling her she has missed alerts. _Twenty-five text messages and fourteen voicemails and thirty-six missed calls. _She remembers now, Jonathan and her had a date.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She whispers viciously to herself. How could she be so stupid and not remember. She searches her contacts and when she finds his name, she's hesitating. She could skip tonight, and the beating that would come with it. Or, she could take the beating tonight, so it wouldn't be to bad the next time she saw him.

She presses talk on her phone and waits patiently for a voice on the other end.

"Velma! Where are you! I dropped by your house an hour ago!" he's furious. Anyone could tell. She wonders where he is right now.

"Jonah, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on standing you up, I promise. Daphne dropped by and we went shopping. I lost track of time that's all." She's calm sounding, not because she's afraid. But because it's in her nature to be considerate.

"Oh, if that's the case. It's fine sweetheart." He's calm now and Velma is confused. "Where are you? I'll come and pick you up, we can watch a movie at my house."

Velma can practically feel his warm smile spreading across his beautiful face. She can imagine the way his brown his squint just a little. And his brown hair is probably all ruffled due to frustration.

"I-I'm at Daphne's. I'll give you directions and you can come pick me up." She states. She pushes her glasses up more, and puts an invisible strand of hair behind her ears.

* * *

><p>"So explain to me why your leaving now?" Daphne ask her shorter friend.<p>

"I'm not feeling well, that's all. And my mom and I sort of had a fight, so.." Velma looks down at something fake on the floor.

"Velma, is there something up? You've been acting distant for a while now. I thought I'd could steal you away for one _freaking night!_" Daphne admits. She misses her best friend, more than she misses both her mom and dad (and her) in the same house, at the same time.

"Daphne I'm sorry." Velma's phone vibrates. It's a text from Jonathan, he's here. "Look, my ride is here. I'll make it up to you, I promise Daphne!"

She gives her friend a hug and only lets go because of another vibration from her phone. They say bye once more and she's off.

* * *

><p>Velma slides into the passenger side of Jonathan's car. She says 'hello' but he does nothing but drive. She feels subconscious and stares out the window.<p>

When they are out of Daphne's house range Jonathan steps on the gas pedal. He puts more pressure when he notices Velma turn to look at him.

"Jonathan slow down, please," she says. He puts more pressure on the gas pedal and push down on the brakes. He takes the steering wheel with both hands and swerves it left. The car stops sideways on the street. Velma's seat beat is the only thing stopping her from colliding with the front window.

"Velma. You like living right?" Jonathan ask her. He took her had that was clutching onto the safety belt. She's shock because one: of the question. And two: because he could have killed them both.

She swallows hard and wets her lips, "What are talking about Jonathan?"

"Listen!" He takes his hand and forces Velma to look at him. "Next time you _ever! _stand me up. You will _not_ live to see another day." She shakes her head immediately and mutters a word that sounds like yes.

He's threaten to kill her once before. He says if anyone every found out he's 'punishing her', he'll hurt everyone she loves. Then he'll make sure she's gone, just incase.

He doesn't mean it though, he just needs leverage. She's told herself that many times after the first threat. She just hopes it is true.

"Good girl," he smiles at her and lets go of her head. He gets the car out of the position it's in and starts to drive off.

* * *

><p>His house is so good looking on the outside as well as the in. It always has a welcoming air to it. It seems at night that most of the lights are on, but no one is home. He leads her upstairs to his bedroom and tells her to pick out any movie she wants to watch. He goes back downstairs to get some snacks and make sure the security system is on.<p>

Velma sits on his well made bed and tries to pull herself together. She can't cry, not now, not yet. She'll do it when she's alone tonight. She pushes her glasses up a bit further and slides a hand through her hair. She's forgotten all about the little bow so it falls on the floor when she removes her hand.

It's small, but looks huge and fully blossomed. Velma used to be a flower, gentle and kind. Everyone loved her and even if she didn't have the perfect life, she pretends she does. Velma is too graceful for this. To sweet and worthy. Now she's nothing but dirt. Dried out and walked over.

Jonathan comes back in the room with two big bowels of popcorn another of pretzels. In the pretzel bowl there was a few cans of soda poking out. She immediately gets up to help. She grabs the bowl of popcorn and he hold on to the pretzels. They sent on the floor in front of his bed and lay everything out in front of them.

He holds the DVD remote in his hand, "So what are we watching?"

"The Proposal," Velma replies. She hold up the movie case and he pops some popcorn in his mouth. He turns his head towards the television. Velma stares at Jonathan until she works up the courage to speak again.

"I'm sorry," she says pulling at an invisible string on her skirt. "I should have been more aware today. I didn't mean to make you so angry." She has her head slanted to the side, as she stops playing with the string. She looks up at him, and he's smiling. His brown hair darker, due to the lack of lighting.

"Apology accepted. But you know you still owe me right?" He says to her. His eyes seem darker than usual. Velma swallows hard.

"_Whatever you want._"

He looks down at her bare leg and back up to her eyes. He repeats the word, "Whatever I want."

Velma wants to go back and change what she said, but she can't. She knows what's running through his head and it isn't what she had in mind.

She presses play on the remote and the movie starts up. It only takes two minutes for his hands to trail her slim legs. She's trying to focus on the movie. So far all she knows is the lady most be really into her work.

Jonathan slides her closer because he's strong enough to pull her fragile body anyway he wants. Velma is _his. _And she just gave him permission for it. Even if she didn't, he would have took her much sooner than later.

He makes soft kisses on her neck, while pulling up her shirt. Velma is apprehensive but pulls her shirt back down. He gets more intense each time she tries to stop him.

"What the hell Velma, come on!"

She finds a way to stand up. He does too. She hugs herself making sure not to grip any bruises. "No, Jonah. I already told you I was _not _ready."

She doesn't make eye contact with him, she cant stand the coldness in his beautiful eyes. He even more mad and kicks the DVD player. Something snaps and they are in darkness.

_Run!_

But she can't. Velma is thrown violently on his bed. She cant move because his lower body weight is pressed against her. She screams but no one will hear her. His mouth covers over hers and his free right hand roams down her side to her legs. She tries to break free but his left hand holds both her wrist together. He's so much bigger than her, but she doesn't stop trying.

She fidgets anyway she can and he doesn't like it. Jonathan take a break from sucking her lips to trail down her body. She screams and he smacks her because he's not ready to make her scream.

She stops herself from trying because its all over for her. Its was over when he pushed her on the bed. Its over because he pulls her skirts and bottoms off and does the same to himself. Its over when she has to count in her head to try to numb herself. It's over when she he pulls out and goes back in, because he can.

Because he is dominant, and relentless, and vicious. He knows whatever he does he'll have the upper hand. He takes one last look into her eyes. They are red and puffy because she cant hold back the tears.

And then he goes to the point where he knows he's broken her. When she hears a powerful rip ring through her ears. She's broken, and red, and bruise, and dead.

* * *

><p>Velma stayed in the shower for about an hour. She rubs over her bruises and other places so heard it makes it red and irritable. She wants to wash him away, everything, all of it.<p>

She hopes her sobs are covered by the running water. She blames herself under her breathe and in her mind. _You'll be fine. _She thinks, _you're Velma. You can hide anything. _

She climbs out of the shower, battered from everything. She wipes the fog of the mirror and stares back at the girl before her. Velma's bottom lip trembles and her eyes water. She needs nothing but her mother and Daphne. Cuddled on one big bed comforting her.

She doesn't feel like a gentle little dove anymore. She's a poisoned crow that somehow didn't die in the building that just exploded. She turns her head and looks around for something. Anything.

Then there's a blade. It's the only thing that she can see on the shelf filled with things. She picks it up and sets a spot on her left wrist. She takes a deep breathe and drives her hand across her wrist.

It takes a few seconds before it start to bleed. Velma is confused. She doesn't know what to do with it. She cant just leave it open, it'll get infected. Velma hold her wrist on her towel. It wont go unnoticed but you'll have to look closely to see it, because the towel is dark orange.

When she cuddles in her bed she ignores the note her mother left for her. Its about her getting home late, she's sure of it. Her wrist has a bandage on it, and is wrapped securely. She wears a long sleeved shirt and puts on a pair of her gym shorts.

She stands at the side of the bed and makes the decision to get in it. But she shakes and shakes until she falls into an uneasy sleep.


	4. preview

**A/N: ****So my dad took away my laptop. This means I couldn't update ANYTHING! & I still don't have it back yet so bare with me. = )**

**And I seriously don't know why you guys enjoy my writing but I guess I'm good for something right?**

**And this isn't an actual chapter it's just a little sneak peek of the beginning of the new chapter. So review and tell me how you like it so far? Enjoy!**

**I****t's Coming Down, Down, Dow****n**

Velma's body aches spread from her legs to her stomach. She feels nauseous from everything but remains buried in her thick covers. But she'll have to get up soon and face the world in a different way. _You're over reacting. _She repeats to herself, _if you don't tell they won't know. It's a secret your good at keeping those._

Velma pushes her head out of the covers because she's suffocating in there. And she thinks when everything went so wrong. When did she become the bad guy, when did _every single thing_ she did turned out to be bad. She closes her eyes and traces her bandage on her tiny wrist.

She'll cover it with make up and bracelets because she'll be stupid to wear long sleeves in this heat. She trembles a bit when she peels off the end of the little gauze. It's wrapped tight around her wrist so the bleeding would stop sooner. Velma peels it off inch by inch until she's made two perfect three hundred sixty around her left wrist. Then she peels off her first band aid she placed there. Her index finger of her right hand traces over the scar that she made just last night.

She takes a deep breathe before deciding to sit up in her bed. She can hardly move because everything, everywhere hurts.


	5. It's Coming Down Down Down Part1

**A/N:**** Well, I got my laptop back last week. I tried to update but realized something, I had to download this LibreOffice thing. It took sometime, but I got it. And I would have been uploading chapter six if this worked sooner. Oh well, its working now so enjoy and review! =) **

**Its Coming Down, Down, Down**

Velma's body aches spread from her legs to her stomach. She feels nauseous from everything but remains buried in her thick covers. But she'll have to get up soon and face the world in a different way. _You're over reacting. _She repeats to herself, _if you don't tell they won't know. It's a secret your good at keeping those._

_._

Velma pushes her head out of the covers because she's suffocating in there. And she thinks when everything went so wrong. When did she become the bad guy, when did _every single thing_ she did turned out to be bad. She closes her eyes and traces her bandage on her tiny wrist.

She'll cover it with make up and bracelets because she'll be stupid to wear long sleeves in this heat. She trembles a bit when she peels off the end of the little gauze. It's wrapped tight around her wrist so the bleeding would stop sooner. Velma peels it off inch by inch until she's made two perfect three hundred sixty around her left wrist. Then she peels off her first band aid she placed there. Her index finger of her right hand traces over the scar that she made just last night.

She takes a deep breathe before deciding to sit up in her bed. She can hardly move because everything, everywhere hurts. Her breathe catches in her throat and she makes sure not to be so loud. Her dad is possibly already at work so her worst fear now is her mother.

But she'll force on a new attitude. Acting like she doesn't care or she's too cool for parental guidance. She'll shrug and answer in short sentences. Move things around on her dresser like she's to occupied so she can keep up the façade that she's just fine. And she does just that, which makes her mother frustrated and barges out of her room.

Velma isn't pleased with herself. She doesn't like making people worry, or upset, or any other emotion that is negative. And her knowing she causes it hurts more. But soon school will start up again. And she can fill her days with burying herself in homework and studying at the library. And maybe the school year will bring more mysterious so nothing will be focused on her, at least not completely.

She wears a light pink blouse and a pair of skinny jeans, she slides on her pink converses for a finishing touch. She's actually happy with herself, the way she looks. She can still be a know-it-all nerd while be stylish at the same time. That thought spreads a smile on her soft features. Her hair gently combed around her face and her brown eyes focused on her reflection.

She's still wondering how she got in this position.

Velma had to get out of her house and into someone else, so she picked Daphne. She figures her day will be miserably in every way if she stayed at home.

They, mostly Daphne, focuses on the sudden party tonight. Its being thrown by a girl name Jaymee Klaxon and her soon to be freshman brother Jordan. Its on of those events thrown by rich kids at the end of the summer. So of course Daphne has to look her best.

"OK. Which dress? The purple one that makes me look like a movie star or the red one that makes me look like a super model?" Daphne beams as she holds up both dresses on their hangers.

"I don't know, the red?" Velma say, hoping it wasn't the wrong answer or I'd be in for an earful.

"I would but that one shows off my figure. You know the one I lost this super because of the laziness?" Velma watch as she puts the red on back in her closet and sits the purple, prom like dress on her bed. She look at her waistline. It hasn't gotten any bigger, her stomach is still perfectly flat, and her somehow natural toned arms and legs haven't changed.

"So, who else is going to be at this party?" Velma ask fiddling with the sequences on her dress.

"Why don't you come so you can know." Its not a question or anything. She knows one way or another Daphne will get her to tag along.

"I don't know if I should go. First day of school is Monday. Today is Friday so that only gives me two days of preparation!" She tell her, like it will make any difference.

Truth is, Velma cant wait for the school year. For her afternoons to be filled with no other company but text books. So she can bury herself in her one true love. Hopefully on most days that will by her time with Jonathan. Lie and say she's too busy studying, because unfortunately she become a pro at lying.

"Are you even listening to me Velma?" Daphne closes up on Velma like she's being interrogated for breaking mommy's favorite vase.

"…No. I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. What were you saying?" She pushes her glasses far up on her face.

"I said. You can wear my blue dress, it's the smallest dress I have."

"A dress for what?" She says brushes her bangs aside.

"The party tonight. Yeah, you're going." She says the last part because she realizes Velma's face drop. Not like she was all smiles in the first place.

She's trying to think of something, other than: Jonathan wont like it if I go to a party without him. "Wouldn't you rather go with Fred?"

"Yeah but we are fighting right now. So you're my date." She drops her skirt she was wearing and slides on short shorts.

"Um.. I have to make a phone call. Be right back." She rushes into Daphne's bathroom in her room. She turns the air vent on so she wont over hear _anything. _Daphne wonders when Velma has private business around her.

/

The conversation with Jonathan in the bathroom leaves her mind slurred. He's so nice and _not_ menacing. He says its fine if she goes, but he'll follow behind. Just for tabs.

She gives Daphne the nonchalant answer of OK. Like that's going to avoid any uprising questions.

"What happened?" Daphne ask as she goes to sit back on the fluffy bed. She points down to the two scars, the most recent to red.

"You know our neighbors cat, Spain? Well he wondered, somehow on or side of the his home and into ours. I guess I frightened him when I tried to pick him up." Velma says. She's almost undetected. She kept eye contact, didn't shake her head, or nervously laugh. Just another heighten skill. But since Daphne doesn't really know hot to detect lying signs she shrugs it off.

Its not the first time that cat has did that. Heck! It had scratched her twice.

"OK. Now lets go get something to eat so we can have time to get ready for the party." She says slowly walking out her room, her destination, the kitchen.

Velma looks at the big purple wall clock. _Four hours, twenty minutes, and thirty-seven seconds till my world crashes… again._


	6. It's Coming Down Part2

**A/N:**** Hey! This chapter is pretty long (in my opinion) so hopefully you don't get bored.**

**Currently I've only got one review from the last chapter so I'm gonna need like 3 reviews for chapter six, is it? Yeah, so I hope you enjoy because someone special is in this one. = )**

**Its Coming Down, Down, Down (Part Two)**

Velma sits and listens carefully to the loud whispers in her parents bedroom. They are talking about something they obviously don't want her to hear. She just hopes it's not her fault, she cant take being the blame for so much in so little time.

She brushes her long bangs off her forehead. She pays attention to how long her hair has gotten over the summer. How its a little past her shoulder and she now has bangs that make her look like a sheep-dog. She falls deeper in her bed and lets out a small breathe.

She left Daphne's house so she can think before everything takes place. But who knows, maybe tonight will be the night of her dreams. If not, she'll have plenty more... _Right?_

* * *

><p>The dress Velma slips into fits her just right. Daphne was right, she looks stunning in it. Maybe pretty enough for everything to go alright.<p>

She rubs on some light pink lip gloss and make sure her shimmery eyeshadow is perfect. _What a pretty, pretty girl. _She thinks to herself. Her mother comes to meet her downstairs to help her wait for Jonathan. This will be the first time her parents meet him, and hopefully the last.

"And please, Velma, don't do _anything _I wouldn't do." Her mother preaches to her one last time. _Mind as well stay home, there's a lot of things you wouldn't do._

"Of course mom, everything will be fine." Velma gives her a small smile and at that moment the doorbell rings. "Oh. That must be him!"

Mrs. Dinkley calls down her husband from upstairs to meet the new boy that's secretive stealing their daughter.

As they open the door Velma holds her breath. Jonathan looks at six pairs of eyes before settling on Velma. Her appearance was the most beautiful he's every seen her and it sent signals through his head.

Everyone meets and greets to Velma's dismay. No matter what, these days, she feels like she's going to burst. She just wants to leave before she says something she's going to regret later. Mr. Dinkley tells Jonathan to have her home no later than eleven thirty, and he nods in understanding.

By the time they make their way to the car, Jonathan's grasp on her waist grows tighter. She lets out a desperate breath and she notices she's been holding it in all this time.

"Is everything OK?" He turns to ask her before opening his car door for her.

"Perfect.. now that I'm with you," she says, finding it hard to look at him now. He smiles and nods his head to the passenger seat, a signal for her to get in.

* * *

><p>The house is huge from the inside to the out with an enormous pool in the back yard. With all the people here the dance floor must be filled with heat and sweaty teenagers. She's been to many parties as a tag along by Daphne. And most of those nights she'll spend in a corner reading Shakespeare or her Physics textbooks.<p>

The lights inside are bright, dark shades of everything. She somehow finds Daphne in all of the of teens, some drunk, some sober, some sobers acting drunk in hopes they can be 'cool' this year.

"Go ahead, I can find some fun without you." Jonathan says. He's noticed her looking in Daphne's direction and gives her the OK. And that's all she needs to be happily out his presence.

"So, you made it!" She says leaning on a wall.

"Yeah, I made. Why are you here all alone?" Velma ask making sure she changes the subject fast.

"I'm not. Me and Fred are still kind of 'fighting', so he's off somewhere with some girl. Trying to make me jealous." She says, picking herself off the wall, "But it's _so_ not working."

"You guys are just going to end up together again after all of this. So why make it difficult?"

Daphne shrugs, "It's just us." Velma sees Daphne smile and look a little to the right at someone behind her.

Velma is preparing for Jonathan to wrap his arms around her, but instead its a light shoulder tap. She turns around to find out it's not Jonah after all, it's Shaggy!

"Shaggy!" is all she can get out as she wraps her arms around him. He's a bit taller and sense summer a bit muscular than her petite frame. But she hasn't seen him all summer, so it'll have to do.

The hug last approximately six seconds, long enough for Velma to know better and pull away.

"Velma, how have you!" Shaggy ask in his own off a kind voice. The one that makes you wonder when is he going to be officially done with puberty.

"I'm great, how was your trip to Ocean City, New York, and Paris?" She says, messing with her hair again.

"It was great! Took so many pictures, I'll bring 'em to school Monday." Shaggy replies.

"I'll look forward to it, but as for now how have _you_ been?"

"OK, missed everyone though."

"We've missed you!" She looks deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and he does the same. She wishes they wouldn't because it feels so wrong.

"Would you.. um, like to dance with me?" Shaggy ask. Velma listens closely and realized the mood has slowed down. Looking around she makes sure that Jonathan isn't around, but also notices Daphne has disappeared too.

"Sure, I guess."

They make there way to the dance floor and make sure not to get unnecessarily close to each other. Thoughts swerve in both youngster's head while on is filled with bliss of the slightest contact of her body, and the other watching nervously for her boyfriend.

"Is everything OK, Velma?" Shaggy speaks through the loud slow rhythm.

_Well, yeah I guess. Nothing is wrong at the moment but something will be. _"Um, no, not really," she pulls away. "I have to go find someone."

Shaggy pretends he doesn't know about her and Jonathan being together. He might have been hundreds of thousands of miles away, but he was still connecting via internet. And just to say, people talk. The jock falling head first for the smartest kid at school isn't how it works in real life, movies maybe, but not here.

"You don't mind me leaving you, do you?" she wants to make sure she's not doing anything wrong, before she goes off to get in trouble for doing everything right.

"Oh, no its fine. And tell Daphne I said hi!" He makes his way deeper into the party in the other direction.

_Your such an idiot! _

Velma swallows nothing and goes to find Jonathan. Hopefully he was in an area where he didn't see her.

_How could you have let yourself get so lost in someone else when you know you're not available. _

She travels around the huge house. The only way of knowing that she isn't walking in a gigantic circle is the fact she only saw Daphne and Fred dancing with each other once. _Some have all the luck._ Velma stops dead in her tracks when she see Jonathan in a corner with some girl she has trouble making out who.

She begins to walk forward but stop once more. _Think about it. He's a football player! Of course he's going to have girls all. Over. Him. You cant be getting mad, right?_

"Right." she says out loud to herself as she gazes at the floor. But then she ignores herself and walks up some more enough to be heard. She clears he throat as loudly as she could. They both turn around.

"Who's she?" The brunette says. Velma freezes because she notices how beautiful the girl is. How her mouth is perfectly pink and plumb. How her curly cues wrap around each other around her soft face. _No wonder._

"I'm Velma. His girlfriend." She does something bold. She attaches her hands with Jonathan's and drags him away from her. He's not reluctant, so she makes sure he cant corner her in secret spots. "Dance with me?" She says noticing the music. Even though it felt like hours, it took seconds for her to find him because the same song isn't close to being over. The same song she and Shaggy were so close together, is still on.

"Sure, why not?" They lead each other to the dance floor and he holds her close. So close he has to lower his head to start sucking on her neck. His left hands hold her bare back and his right hand gropes her behind.

Her hands aren't anywhere they shouldn't be. In fact, he pulled her so close so fast that her hands stay planted on his chest.

"You didn't tell.. did you?" His mouth now whispering her ear.

Velma plays dumb. As if what he's talking about has nothing to do with him and her, but with him and someone else. "What are you talking about?" He squeezes tighter.

"About what happened last night, don't act stupid." He nibbles at her ear lobes and she feels a melting in her chest.

"No, of course not. It was you and me, no one else. I wont tell, I promise." She assures him.

"I love you, Velma."

"...Love you too."

* * *

><p>The night is almost over when Jonathan ask her who was that guy she was dancing with.<p>

"Just a friend," she explains and wonders how he could have known. "You were watching me." It was suppose to be a question.

"Of course. Now tell me this. Do you think it's smart to be as _stupid_ and as _uncareful _as you were. And don't lie, I saw you searching around for me." _But how? You were around a whole different corner with no way of visibility to me. But doesn't he feel stupid, uncareful is not a word._

"I'm sorry-"

He cuts her off, "Of course you are, but you seem to do things to upset me all the time. And all I get is an apology, how do I know if it still holds meaning anymore?"

"Because you're the only one I say it to." She breathes out. It's true, she has never apologized to one person so many times.

He finds her upper arm and wraps his whole hand around it. She's so thin his index finger meets his thumb. He squeezes hard as he digs his nails into her skin. "Do you feel that."

"Of course, I'm only human." She replies shaking his grasp just a little, but that only makes his thumb go in deeper. "Jonah, it's really starting to hurt now."

"You look more like your mother. You have the same facial features and your eyes and mouth are the same shape. You nose is just a mixture of both. You really are beautiful Velma, I promise you that." he moves close to her mouth for a kiss and as soon as his tongue is down her throat, she smells the alcohol.

The kiss is sloppy as Velma tries to pull away from him. He's so rough as he holds her in place, but he's never been more gentle. She tries to think of other things. Like how somewhere there's a beautiful baby being born. How somewhere there's light to be shone on the dark. And how now his lips are of her's and she's lying on the ground.

How his foot collides with her rib cage, and how if he goes to far she'll die. But some odd reason she would be okay with it. _You need a grip Velma, some psychological help. _

She also thinks that it's peculiar she didn't prepare herself for the beating. He's led them both to a master bedroom, and there's a balcony planted high up top. They sat there for a while just, talking and staring. Maybe she was blinded by the things he was telling her. How beautiful she is in the moonlight, how smart she is. He told her she'll be a great mother someday and hopes nothing stands in her way.

He tells her she should start dancing again. Something that he, in fact, took away from her. He made her quite about a month after they started dating.

Then everything stops. The world isn't spinning anymore. She fades into the cliché black ending in all the movies these days, and the only thing on her mind are the soft warm hands of Shaggy.


	7. Daphne

**A/N:**** Omg. Thanks everyone SO MUCH for the reviews there were a lot more than expected, but that's a good thing. Please review and I hope this is good for you awesome guys! = )**

**Special Shout Out: Zepheus , you kinda rock in my world right now! = )**

**Daphne.**

The light shines bright in Velma's eyes. She turns her face slightly enough to be at peace until she remembers everything. Until she remembers last night, _until she remembers Shaggy._

The clock by her bed reads something like fourteen sixteen. Then she realizes she has no glasses on and that's the cause of the slurred vision. She slides her hands over the drawer beside her to feel for her glasses. Once she gets them on she panics for a bit.

The covers she is under aren't her's. They are red with a dark blue dot pattern. It's too cold in here. Everything is cold, the air, the sheets, the person lying next to her.

_Calm down before you have a heart attack._ _There's only one person it could be.. Jonah. _The weight is a lot lighter on his side than it should be. He's to muscular to have barely been felt when she first woke.

She looks at the time again: eleven forty-seven. Velma pulls the sheets a little to see how deep of sleep Jonah was in.

But the way the spiraled red hair clung to the pillows and anything in it's path, she breathes a sign of relief. It's only Daphne. Then Velma looks at the purple walls with photo's and photo's of them together.

"Daphne?" she places a hand on one of Daphne's bare arms. It's sticky with sweat and Velma realizes why it's so cold in the room, _Daphne heats up easily._ She wants to remember how she got here and why she tasted a little breeze of alcohol on her tongue.

She touches it hoping she could be like the youngest Halliwell witch. Touching something that holds information to help piece things together. But she isn't a witch and she isn't the youngest of anything.

She rolls over to the side of the bed she was at first. She wonder's how in a few hours her popularity ranking will go sky rocketing. She'll like that. She'll live in the daydream of smiles, make-up, parting, and being held. All with dark clouds lingering ahead. Hearing thunder when he hits her, seeing lighting when she tries to stand up for herself. Letting the rain fall with her tears so no one suspects anything. _No one but Shaggy._

She puts her hands over her ears to escape the voice. She tries to think on other things. _First Amendments: Free exercise of religion, Freedom of Speech. (Tell him how much you love him.) 1x12 is 12, 2x12 is 24, 3x12 is 36 (keep him stored in the special place in your brain, the place Jonathan is supposed to be.) _

"Shut up! Shut UP! Please!" Velma's voice trembles and she clasps her hands over her mouth. Daphne shuffles under the sheets. She's probably really tired. Happy that her and Fred got together at the end of the night. A little woozy from last night's buzz and had to be too tired to carry Velma here.

Velma the girl who is still thinking, still crying, still holding everything in.

_Don't cry, you are stronger than that. _"I'm not strong," she whispers. _Coming from the girl who takes hits from a guy who is twenty times her weight. _"He loves me," she says a bit quieter. _No, No, No. He doesn't- You're right my sweet, sweet, sugar plumb. He _does _love you. He's going to love you til you're old and gray. Til the bruises on your skin seeps into your wrinkles. Until he kills you and you still linger around, soul not body._

_He loves you alright. Straight to the ground. But it's okay, I love you too._

Velma gets up off the bed a little to fast. The room slowly moves and she's holding on to nothing for her balance. The emptiness in her stomach runs up her sides every time she breathes in. It's been hours since she eaten anything.

Daphne's bathroom smells like cinnamon and plain cookies. Velma's mouth curves downward. Her reflection is so not pretty. Her hair is so mussed and eyes look worried and distant.

She remembers her and Daphne's old days when they were younger. The first time Daphne ever did something bad happened in this bathroom. They were six and Daphne had stolen a bottled of her parents 'bad juice'. She said she saw her parents drink it all the time at parties and after arguments so it must taste good. Both young girls took the same amount of liquor and spit it out before they could swallow it.

The hot liquids burn the crap out of there taste buds. They vowed to never drink again. That night when Daphne's father yelled at her for hours it seems, they piled up in the bathtub and Velma let her cry on her shoulder. Her daddy hit her (bottom not face) that day.

* * *

><p>Velma sits in Daphne's bathtub. The water is lukewarm but she wishes it was hot. The bruises on her rib cages hurts to bad to stand for a shower.<p>

Daphne would ask what happened but Velma is obviously trying to hide it. She doesn't want to say it but she's notice. She's noticed the scars on Velma wrist. She notices there's a fresh one that she might have did this morning with her nail scissors.

She notices how fragile Velma is becoming. How some days she is stiff because moving would hurt to much. But she doesn't ask, she acts like she doesn't care. But if Velma dies from this, she'll die too. She wonders if Velma has leukemia, maybe it's the cause of her bruise and depression and pain.

They don't know how close they have grown over the years. How if one person is hurting they feel it deep, together, in sync no matter what. So past all her better judgment Daphne opens her mouth.

"What happened?" She ask voice low and groaning. She has just woken up about thirty minutes ago.

Velma blinks, dry lips trying to break apart, "What do you mean?"

"There is discoloration around your rib cage. Some shade other than pale."

Velma should clap for her friend. A word like discoloration probably took a lot for her to learn. Velma pushes her knees tighter to her body sending shock waves of pain.

"Nothing. I woke up this morning like that, some party I guess." She pretends to flip wet hair out of her eyes.

"Oh. Velma you know we are _best friends..._ right?" Daphne says, trying desperately to hold on to the conversation, but she doesn't know where or how to keep it.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Velma plays her cards right. You're not getting anything out of her.

"Just remember... to slow down. Don't- never mind, I just... I love you Velma, always have always will. We are sister's til the end. Okay?" Daphne assures her. Velma is confused but understands. _We are sister's til the end._ Runs through her mind.

"Remember when we were eight and we were hanging with Sammy? The fifteen year old girl that lived next door to me. We saved her life, we saved it just in time."

"Yeah. She's perfect now, I hear. She's eating like a normal person, she wasn't fat in the first place." _She's lying, she hasn't heard that anywhere. Or maybe she has? _

"You aren't either." Velma places her chin on her knees. Knowing Daphne has had body issues for a while. She's still hungry and can feel her extra skin roll up like fat. Daphne blinks and look away.

They used to do this all the time, talk about random subjects that are buried in the cemetery behind the house. They like to dig up old stories and way back when times to laugh or cry or make them mad. Velma likes it this way.

"Remember my cousin. The one I told you had a boyfriend that beats her?" Daphne nods, "I lied. It wasn't my cousin."

"Then who was it?"

Silence. A drop of water falls from Velma's hair and into the surrounding water. It's not enough to drown, she would if she could.

"No one. I just wanted to see what you were going to say. Pass me a towel?" She finally lets out. She was so close, but she's a chicken inside. Nothing like Daphne. Daphne is pretty, Daphne is _strong._

She deeps her left wrist in the water, the fresh cute stingy when it touches some soap suds. When she gets the towel she stands and lets Daphne wrap her in it. _Daphne would have fought back. Daphne would have screamed for help._

"How did I get here last night?" Velma finally ask in one of Daphne's shirt that is at least two sizes to big. And a pair of jeans she left along time ago.

Well, she didn't leave them Daphne took them with her to see if she could ever loose those last ten pounds. It's not that Daphne is fat. It's Velma's too skinny. And her boobs don't fit in the shirt as well.

The red head chews on a celery stick (she hates them but they are low in calories.)

"I saw him hurt you. I saw the blood, and the tears. I saw him smile. I saw him try to rip off your dress. I saw your pretty browns closed, thinking you were not the one he was handling. I saw you scream for help. I saw you whispering soft prays. But mostly I saw you die."

"You saw all of that?" Velma says out loud.

"Saw all of what? Where you not listening? You must have something that was spiked. Jonathan told me to take you home. He said it was the first time _seeing_ your parents, and didn't want to drop you off like that. I told him I'd bring you here and deal with everything."

"So, you didn't see?" Daphne shakes her head and puts her hair into a pony-tail.

"I only saw what you wanted me to see." Daphne replies.

And when she's walking out her room, Velma see's her scares too.


	8. I Wish I Was SixtyStories High

**A/N:**** This is sort of short, so... And it is really puckish just to say. It's literally HORRIBLE! I can't stand it, but here it is.**

**And I really don't understand how everyone can like something that I'M writing. But thanks for the support, you guys make my day. = )**

**(I Wish I Was)Sixty-Stories High**

The promises turn to words. The words turn to cold lingering questions. The questions get answered and they always seem to leave a mark.

Velma watches intensively as the girl tries to deny her boyfriend. She doesn't know why. He's hot and wants to have sex.

Maybe it's because how forceful he is. When he finally gets on top of her she smacks him. He waste no time smacking back.

She screams for him to get out. He's ruined everything, they were suppose to be working on a knew uniform design.

The victim is a fair skinned girl. Her curlycue's fall down her back in dark brown waves. Hand pressed on the cheek that holds his hand print.

Velma touches her cheek. Then she touches her neck and her rib cage. She's sitting down on the couch of her own home. It's almost three in the morning.

She's watching an old episode of some show called _Degrassi_. They have been playing none stop, kind of like a marathon. But who'd stay so late for re-runs?

The girl name is Fiona and her boyfriend name is something like Bobby. He's a handsome fellow with curly brown hair too. Tough looking just like Jonathan.

_Jonathan is my Bobby._ She finds out the show has been on quite a long time. Where has she been?

The house isn't asleep. She still remains snacking on some popcorn. She hardly eats it though because the show is so 'breathe taking'.

Then when it goes on commercial they show a website and phone number for domestic violence. It makes her furious so she turns off the television.

She finds her way up the stairs leaving her mess in the living room. They don't have mice but they might before the night it up.

She slips into her room. Finds a quiet music source (her iPod) and plugs it in. It's been a while since she listened to music. Then again, it's been a while since she was happy.

The bathroom seems safe so she slithers in there. Wraps her skinny fingers around her razor and sit in the bathtub.

_I see hope is here, in a plastic box. _The song sits perfectly in to her mood as she holds the razor to her wrist and makes three straight cuts on each side.

_There's dry blood, on your wrist. Your dry blood on my fingertip. _Velma prays, mumbles really, that she gets through the night. The crimson in her mouth is poisonings and she'll die if she drinks it all up.

And that's what she does, until the blood doesn't flow anymore.

She stumbles back to her bed, no lights, no guide. Slides under her sheets, pulls out her phone and calls _Shaggy._

_She _shivers as the moonlight touches her face.

She _needs _the attention it's giving her.

She wants _him_ to smile at her. Go on, smile Mr. Moon.

"Yellow? Shaggy and Scoobs here!" His voice cheery as always. If she had called Jonathan, he'd be horrified. She wishes her number was blocked to save herself from embarrassment.

She hangs up the phone immediately not wanted to be only a heavy breathe. Shaggy and Scoobs get scared pretty easy.

_One, two, three. Four five six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

Velma thinks about everything. About the bruises on her ribs, the cuts on her arms. The cuts on Daphne's legs. But they weren't real. There's no way someone like Daphne could ever have such an issue.

Velma's imagination is getting bored. She wants to pack it in her suitcase and runaway with it.

But she knows Daphne, knows her too well. The too many years in the beauty pageant business is taking it's toll. She's come to think she only pretty with makeup on _(that's not true.) _

Maybe if her mother didn't invest so much into them, maybe if she didn't make it look like a dog eat dog world she'd be different.

But her sister plays a big role too, she was always perfect and on various diets from time to time. But you can't blame a girl for wanted to look good. It's Velma's fault too. She's almost 30 pounds lighter and has always been than Daphne.

Velma shake some more of the idea of Daphne cutting. Mr. Moon doesn't care for her right now, he's gone to seduce someone else.

Velma looks down at her vibrating phone. The name that pops up says Jonathan when it's really Shaggy. He must want to see if she's okay.

_He_ doesn't want her to get hurt.

He _needs_ to make sure she's just fine.

He smiles at the fact he's calling _her _back.

She smiles _too._

But she doesn't answer and continues to open up her mind with a knife, injecting a small syringe filled with hot liquid.

She thinks of things she doesn't want to think about. She thinks of school and how bad it's going to be to wake up at six in the morning. How she'll have to see him everyday. At school, at home, on the marks he leaves.

She thinks of the gang. Daphne, her best friend for almost ten years. Fred, the hot one she had a bit of a crush on (he almost ruined her and Daphne's friendship). Scooby, the Great Dane she's come to love. It's not that she doesn't like dogs, she loves all animals, he was just a bit sloppy for her at first.

Then there is Shaggy. _Sweet, handsome, amazing Shaggy. _When she realizes, they have been stumbling over each other for about three years. The one that called her twice already.

The start of the gang was difficult at first, but they all came to terms.

Velma take in a deep breathe. The muscles around her ribs contracting causing pain, she winces. She might seem weak, but she's become stronger. She picks at that almost closed cut and squeezes blood out of it before holding up her phone.

She's going to call Jonathan. She's going to make sure he's okay before saying sorry. He'll forgive her for his wrong doing and maybe he'll apologize too. Maybe he'll promise not to do it again.

"Are you alone?" He ask after her rant of forgiving words. She stops breathing.

"Of course... why?" She says staring at her wrist.

"Open your window, I'm coming up." Before she could fail at protesting he's already hung up.

She makes her way towards her window and opens it. The cold November wind gushing it to the side to come in and stroke her hair. She didn't put it in a pony-tail.

Times like these she wishes she lived in a sixty-story apartment building. He's on the rim of the window when another gush of wind hits. She forgets she's holding her breath and then lets it out.

Jonathan's hands cuff her cheek when he's inside. His forehead is cold against her's. Everything is cold, his hands, his clothes, his hair, …_ his voice._ She shivers.

He turns around and closes the window before going to lay on her bed. He wears black jean with red converses and a red shirt with a leather jacket. His feet are planted on her bed and one arm is covering his eyes.

She stands for a second. Looks at what she's wearing, short pajama shorts with pink monkeys and a white tank top.

"Are you going to stand there all night. Or are we going to _cuddle._" He ask so impatiently.

She moves almost immediately back to her bed and slides under heavy sheets. He sits up to yank off most of his clothes, except his jeans. He slides in next to Velma and hold her tight from the back. His chin laying on her small head.

She's stuck. If she moves his strong arms alone will make her whole body stay put.

"I don't deserve you," he whispers in her hair.

She breathes in again pushes closer, tighter to him, "You're killing me Jonathan."

_At sixty-stories high, I could jump out the window, and I could die._


	9. Maybe Someday

**A/N:**** Sooner the reviews come, the sooner I can update. I promise this.**

**Fingers crossed for no mistakes! = ) Enjoy, and review.**

**And thank you to anyone who reviewed Chapter 8, it sucked really bad so I really appreciate that.**

_Oh my beautiful masochist. Hold on. Death is not to far away._

**Maybe Someday**

_At sixty-stories high, I could jump out the window, and I could die, _is what Velma wakes up thinking.

She doesn't remember going to sleep last night. She doesn't remember anything really. She doesn't remember dreaming, or the cutting she did last night. For the past few days her memory has been down the garbage disposal. It's turned into liquid but it's all dirty and useless.

She pushes up slightly to sit properly. But a hand catches her by her tiny waist. Pulling done where her hip bone should be. It startles her for about five seconds, until she remembers it's Jonathan.

It's _only Jonathan._

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice, low and cold. She helps him bring herself back towards him. When she's finally lying down again he touches every part of her warm stomach.

She turns to face him, "To the bathroom. I have to pee."

He looks amazing in the morning. His untidy hair touching the back of his neck and his almost bangs on his forehead. The sheets aren't on him all the way so his muscles gleam in the sunlight from the window. She looks away suddenly feeling so ugly.

He doesn't wake up with bags under his eye or with the look of an angry devil in disguised. He looks innocent, wounded. Someone is trying to tame him and he can't take being tranquilized once more.

His hand travels to her face this time. Pushing stray strands of hair from the corners of her mouth. Then goes back to her left hip. She's so tiny they pop out just enough to show her skinny. He's so muscular, if he wanted too, he could just pop them out himself.

Disabling her in many ways. If she could survive such pain. And still then, she'll say it's her fault. _All her fault._

"Jonah, I really have to pee." She says her deer eyes meeting his pretty green ones.

"Who's stopping you?" He says. She realizes he's not touching her anymore and is basically on the far end of the side he's lying on.

She lifts up, stomach contracting. Ribs shifting the bruised muscles of her stomach. She holds in the pain and walks to the bathroom.

There's dry blood on the side of her tub. She'll clean it up before anyone realizes. She'll smile and die a little more on the inside to the out.

* * *

><p>The diner is filled with all kinds of people. Business people, lonely people. People who don't want to go home, if they have one, sleep in the back tables. Someone is bond to tell them to get up and leave by now.<p>

Velma waits for it to happen. In the mean time she stares down at the burger on the table. Jonathan has already finished his and now swallowing his fries. She blinks at how fast he can eat. It usually took her some time to eat just a few fries.

"School starts Monday." She reminds him. Her hair in a ponytail, long bangs swept to the sides.

"What about?" He says mouth filled with fries and his Coke-Cola.

"I'm going to be busy. I'm in all advance classes and I'm going to be busy." That's her only excuse she can actually tell him.

"We'll make time," he smiles at her, food traveling down his throat. She looks away, it's moments like these she forgets who she is. Who he is.

"I guess, but you have to promise me. That you won't get mad if I cancel on you sometimes."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We both know that won't happen. Know hurry and eat."

She picks up the burger and take four bites. Then she eats almost half of her fries. The Sprite goes down last. "I'm done. Let's go."

The money is left on the table. His hand on her waist. "Visit me tonight."

She stops breathing again, a habit she has to learn to break. The soft air outside whispers in her hair.

"I can't. School's tomorrow, I need my eight hours."

"Then sleep over. We go to the same school, I can get you there. Everything will be fine, I _promise_." It's not a real promise. Velma isn't stupid, but she'll play dumb and say: Yes, I'll stay night.

* * *

><p>Daphne sits at the dining room table all by herself. Her dad is gone to work, also known as Linda his secretary he's been secretly seeing. Mom is gone to aerobics also known as Jack. But she doesn't do anything bad. She's to much of a committed wife and mother.<p>

The maid, Galena sits with Daphne. Galena would make a wonderful wife and mother. She can cook, clean, beautiful, and knows how to laugh. She'll make a good mother because she isn't forceful but genuine, comforting, special, and knows how to put someone in there place.

Galena has known Daphne and Velma since before they were born. She has pale white skin and big blue eyes. Like a cow, Daphne used to say, they are as big as a cow. She's wears her golden brown curly hair in a bun, or ponytails. Never out, Ms. Blake would hate that.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Daphne?" Galena ask, blue eyes on browns.

"Oh, um. I'm not really hungry, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Daphne pulls her seat out and turns out of the kitchen. She passes down the long hall filled with pictures.

Pictures of her mom and dad, happy. Pictures of Velma, happy. Pictures of her and Velma, happy.

Pictures of her in pageants and at ballet recitals, miserable.

She stops when she comes at a pageant photo. She's in a white dress with a Tu-Tu like bottom. It's filled with sparkly diamond like jewels. She's smiling but doesn't want to.

Velma is the little one with her arms around her. She's smiling too. She messed up during her beauty and forgot the split in her routine. Mommy wasn't happy.

She remembers like it was just today, like she just made that small mistake.

**[flashback]**

"What happened up there Daphne?" Mrs. Blake says, tightly grabbing her daughters hand.

"What? I thought I did fine, Momma." Daphne says. Her red hair in a hairstyle too old for her. Make up too weighing on her skin. Her fake tan making her feel not good enough.

"You did your beauty way to fast," Mrs. Blake says getting down to her daughters level. "That was your beauty Daphne, and you messed. It. Up."

She lets go of her daughters hand and starts walking back to her hotel rooms, expecting her daughter to follow. Daphne stands there until six year old Velma take her by the hand.

"Don't worry, Daphne. I thought you did splendid."

"What does splendid mean?"

"Oh brother!" Velma smiles and leads her to follow behind her mom.

**[flashback]**

"Splendid means glorious, beautiful, brilliant. And I'm none of those." She continues until she reaches her room. It's so cold she gets goosebumps.

She's learned so much from Velma. How to spell big words, how to do math, how to feel good when everything is going downward.

She stands and looks at the Daphne in the mirror. She's not good enough for anything really, nothing can fix the feeling in her gut. The whispers in her brain and the shaking in her hands and leg.

Daphne will never make the cheer leading team if she doesn't get skinnier.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon consist of Velma getting ready for the night at Jonathan's. She's smiling from ear to ear, but she doesn't know why.<p>

Before she leaves she'll tell her parents, no. She'll tell her mom that she's going to be with Daphne. That they will ride to school together.

Or she could be a rebel and sneak out. Or she could be a bigger rebel, leave while her parents are talking to her. Don't come home for about a week.

She's still to good for all that. Trouble isn't what she's after, but she'll get messing with the third world.

Her bags are packed with everything. Her new bag filled with school supplies, her old bag filled with her needs. And her imaginary bag filled with solid tears. It weighs almost a ton.

She send her mom a text, wherever she is, that she'll be with Daphne. She text Daphne and ask to cover for her.

_Y?_

…_.because you're my best friend Daph_

_Ugh, fine. But if u get caught... remember to drag me down with u!_

_: ) thanks._

Short, sweet, and to the point. She'll use the car her parents brought for her last Christmas. She'll drive it like the sixteen year old she is. And when she gets to Jonathan's, she'll let him talk his way to sex. Let his cold, rough hands feel on her legs, stomach, back. Anywhere he wishes to roam. And she'll lay there, thinking of Shaggy instead.


	10. First Day Of School

**A/N:**** Sooner the reviews come, the sooner I can update. I promise this.**

**And I only have like one grain of Fraphne right now. Next chapter will have a least one night of them. = )**

**I hope there are like at least only 2 mistakes in this chapter. I keep making mistakes because I'm a horrible writer. = /**

**And P.S I'm going to have to find a way to speed things up a little bit.**

_More power, more abuse._

**First Day of School**

Velma's internal clock wakes her up immediately. It's about five and still dark outside. She listens to the light snores of Jonathan before sitting up in the bed.

_It's so cold in here._

The covers are wrapped around the top half of her naked body. Her head pounding, body feeling hot. She's sweating but she's so cold.

The floor is covered with discarded garments. Panties, boxers, jeans, shirts. She slept with her glasses on. Thank goodness they didn't fall off and got trapped under Jonathan's weight.

Because if they did, she'd be fuc- screwed.

She pulls off the bed as quickly as possible. Slides back on her bra and bottoms. Jonathan shifts in bed, turning around to grab hold of the person that should be by his side.

He wakes up almost immediately. Velma wants to smile. He's so secure of her, so protective.

"Velma?" He says, heel of his palm rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here," she goes by his side suddenly conscious she's in her bra. The bruises along her ribs are purple, red, and blue. His finger traces over them.

He holds her by her forearms and pushes her back on the bed.

"We should be getting ready for school." She says automatically, the old Velma is coming back. Crawling her way out of the deep, deep, dark, wet well.

"It's only... It's not even six yet, school starts at eight thirty. We have time."

She props herself on on of his pillows. Her back leaning against his back board. Her tiny feet trying to make it's way under the dark sheets.

Velma takes notice of the room. Dark blue and black all over. There a picture of Megan Fox over his bed, last night he was probably thinking of her instead. Velma hopes so, it would make her feel better.

There is only two photos of them together. One from their first date and another from their fifth it must have been. The smiles wore then were concrete. Real as the day turns to night.

"You shouldn't cut your hair. I like it long." He tells her, voice still tired.

Velma doesn't like her hair long. She hasn't worn it like that since seventh grade. The shorter cut was easier for her since she's not to high maintenance. Not the glitzy type. Homework she take more time than looking good.

"If you like it, I won't cut it." she says staring down at his green eyes.

"Come here," she slides back down to him. "Promise. You won't ever leave me."

No hesitation, "Promise to never leave you." He didn't notice the absence of the letter 'I'.

* * *

><p>The ride to school is gloomy. The rain doesn't seem to want to stop. The air outside is too cold so Velma dresses in bundles. She must be the only one, everyone else is in long sleeves or hoodies. She has to start eating things with more iron<em>.<em>

The hallways feels so different walking through them with Jonathan. His arms wrapped around her shoulder. His nose buried in her hair whispering secrets. She's laughing and smiling and it's genuine.

He makes sure she gets everything she needs before he walks her to class.

"I'll see you in health, lovely." He says, the mean girls gives her dirty looks. She eats it up like it's nothing, because really it is nothing.

* * *

><p>Classes take longer than Velma intended. All she's down was twirl her curls around her finger and draws in the margin of her papers.<p>

She'll answer all the questions though because her studying before hand prepared her for virtually anything.

"Hey, Velma," someone says, voice sticky and nerdy. Velma looks up. It's Carlton, now the school year has really started.

"Hey, Carl. What's up," she says as she looks around. The bell must have rung because everyone is pouring out the doors.

"Um. Homecoming is next mouth and I-"

"I can't go with you, I'm really sorry but I can't." She says eyes sincere so he can tell she really is sorry. Carl might be a nerd but he's hot without his glasses on and his hair a mess. He's had a crush on her since fifth grade.

She picks up her book and walks out the classroom. She wishes she could give him the time of day, make him happy for once.

Later this week, Carl will bring a gun to school. Stuff it deep in his book bag inside the small rectangle locker.

Everyone will be terrified.

Everyone will wish they'd been nicer.

Velma whispers to him, to halt the hydrophobia and turn himself in.

Instead he'll turn the gun on himself.

His blood will be all over her.

* * *

><p>It's been two days. Two days after that accident.<p>

Parents were everywhere, frighten for their child's safety. _They all just needs to shut up, shit happens._

It's been two days. Two days from when she stepped in the shower to see nothing but red fall out her hair. _His blood all over her._ She washed her hair so hard that day more hair than usual came out.

"So are you going to do it?" Daphne ask. Sipping on a bottle of water. They are having lunch outside. It doesn't make since, the cafeteria is much warmer.

"No, I don't need." Velma says. They are talking about the therapy her parents are trying to force open her. "Here comes Fred."

"Oh, Velma why'd you do that I wanted to be surprised." Daphne pouts as Fred sits down. They all of a sudden become a single cell organism. Attached in every way.

"Where's Jonathan?" Velma ask Fred. Hopefully he'd know, they both are trying out for football this year.

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Coach," Fred replies. His mouth is stuffed with pizza that neither Velma or Daphne has touched.

"I'm going to go find him. I'll see you two.. Siamese twins later."

She throws away the cheese pizza she didn't bother touching. She wish she did. She could have proved to Daphne she didn't have to be 'fasting' for anything.

The hall ways seem like a maze she's never seen before. The white lockers are bright. All over them there are the school logo's and mascots. It look like the first set they were going to use for High School Musical, but decided the colors were not what they wanted.

Velma dodges through a way that does look well-known. She counts each step as she makes her way down they hall. Before she turns she listens. Silence.

She veers around the hall quickly as she realizes she's wasting time. A hard chest collides with her face and she is caught before hitting the ground.

Her eyes are closed, waiting for the impact to make a sharp hit to her bones.

"It's OK, Velma I caught you." The voice says. She breathes in before opening her eyes, the familiar scent.

_It's Shaggy._

"Um, thanks." She pushes back a little to give him the hint to let go, he doesn't.

"Are you OK? You're not going to go into shock are you?" his voice is smooth. Like hot chocolate down the throat.

Her brain tells her to tell him to disengage from her.

The way her blood rushes tells her this too.

But her heart is loving that it's thumping against his chest.

"I'm fine." She smiles. And then it's faded.

The other voice is hard, not promising, frigid, dicey but sincere. It yells her name while grabbing an arm and detaching her away from Shaggy.

_It's Jonathan. _

Shaggy notices the grip he has on her arm, the tears that aren't there.

Jonathan warns him by saying this like: stay away from my girl, I'll destroy you, and beating up. Shaggy notices Velma's heading shaking 'no'.

So no, he won't say a thing, he'll walk away because he wants no trouble.

Justin drags her into an empty classroom. It's a science room. Posters of Albert and Isaac are on some walls. Science books lying on the lab table, they are learning about the reproductive system of a flower.

Her back is glued to the wall under his weight. His hand squeezing her chin way too hard. He's furious and it's all her fault.

She here's her voice faint, poor, apologetic. She tries to calm him down way to fast and that only makes him anger-er. And then it come. The two hits on her face, he tells her not to cry.

"It's your fault I'm doing this." he says, "I hate doing this to you. You just make me o fucking angry, it's hard. I love you Velma but you have to keep yourself in check, OK?"

She nods, he doesn't like that so she says, "Yes. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Before the day is over Daphne shoots Velma a text. She wants to go bowling. Her, Velma, Fred, and Jonathan.<p>

_What about Shaggy? He's going to feel so left out._

_Oh sure Hes gonna need a date tho. or he'll feel extra left out. i'll ask the blond chick Samantha, she seems nice._

__Velma doesn't reply. Jonathan is coming and that's her transportation home. She slides her phone in her pocket to avoid questions. The bruises on her face will start swelling tonight.


	11. I Might Not Love You

**A/N:**** Sooner the reviews come, the sooner I can update. I promise this.**

**YOU GUYS WERE REVIEWING SO FAST! It was over whelming and I was just looking at the email, like: These son's of a gun are fantastic. Ha ha, keep it up. **748 hits you guys, 580 visitors. Hopefully that's good. = ) ******I LIKE LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**And P.S I'm going to have to find a way to speed things up a little bit. ENJOY && REVIEW!**

_Come to think of it..._

**I Might Not Love You**

Going bowling isn't knew to any of these guys. They are all pure American's somehow.

Friday night was perfect for this. Six, young, free adults making due with boredom.

The air outside isn't too painful, it's OK. Everyone just wishes the rain would stop.

They all sign in, get there shoes and goes to the middle of the bowling alley. They write stupid name for each other because they can. To an amateur eye this night looks promising. But by the end of the night someone will be getting hurt in more ways than one.

There is a family of seven on the right of them. Two parents, grandparents, and three girls.

_Three girls. That must be horrible._

Velma hates bowling shoes. So does Daphne. The lame color of them draws all her 'diva-ness' out and makes her look like a homeless teen.

_A homeless teen with three cellphones, I don't think so._

Fred wraps a hand around her waist and tells her she's being a drama queen. She giggles and say he'll just have to deal with it. Velma wonders if he can feel her stomach growl in his skin.

Shag's date is beautiful. Her long golden hair curlycues down her back. Her blue eyes gleaming in any type of lighting. Her pink lip glossed lips shimmers and her smile does wonder for her face.

She's such a Samantha. Her parent's did a good job naming her. She doesn't talk much but listens to almost everything surrounding her. Her body is perfect with curves in all the right places. _What the hell was Daphne thinking?_

"OK, Shaggy. You're first." Daphne says. Smiling from ear to ear. She's gleaming today but no one knows why.

Shaggy uses a ball that's a solid black. His skinny fingers fit themselves in the holes. The bowling ball goes straight down the alley a he hits a strike. He turns around and smiles at Velma, who has the biggest grin on her face. Then he looks away.

Jonathan tightens the pressure around her shoulder's and waist.

The night goes on in a tight and dragging feeling that seeps to your skin and makes one flexible. The awkward moment when Shag's date laughed at the dumbest jokes. The way shaggy would glance at Velma with passionate worry.

The way Fred's hands never left Daphne bored and alone. When they all sit at the pizza parlor the girls (Daphne and Samantha and occasionally Velma) talk about the homecoming dance. The dresses they are going to wear and how their hair is going to be.

The pizza is hot and cheese melted. The pepperoni blends into the cooked dough and tomato sauce. The light chatter that dies down and turns into heavy yelling is the background.

Velma has successfully went through the night with the no slip ups. She's kept herself, and Jonathan, safe distance from Shaggy.

A kid is crying somewhere because her big brother stole one of her pepperoni's.

The sky is darkened with white clouds in different spots. Shaggy and his date are the first to leave, Samantha has to get home in time, and Scoobs is waiting at the door for him.

Daphne signs and says, "Let's play twenty question's!" Everyone on except Jonathan groans. "Come on. It'll be fun, all you have to do is think of something and let people guess. It's not that hard."

At first, it took Daphne twenty minutes to understand the basic rules.

"Fine, I'll go first." Velma volunteers, elbows propped on the table. "I'm a place."

"Are you dirty?" Fred asks, arm around Daphne.

"Ew, no."

"Are you filled with books?" Daphne guesses.

"...Yeah."

"You're a library, she's a library." Velma nods.

"Ok, my turn. I'm a thing." Daphne says.

_A pair of shoes. To be specific a pair of sparkle silver heel's she's been eying. But she won't get it until she loses three pounds. That's her leverage._

Velma looks down at what Daphne has eaten. The pizza is cut up into four sections, she only ate one.

Daphne focuses on the guys as they try desperately to figure out what she's thinking. When she gets enough of their guessing she says shoes. Velma was right.

* * *

><p>The game lasted for about twenty more minutes until Fred called a quits. Daphne said she didn't want to stop she was having fun. Then Fred says something about something and Jonathan didn't like that.<p>

He doesn't like the fact that Daphne thinks she's free, and whatever she wants from her boyfriend she can get it. Velma knows better, no means no.

They last ten more minutes before they all decide to leave. The couples say their goodbyes and goes separate ways.

Velma turns up the heat in Jonathan's car because she's freezing to the bone. She's hungry and she can't stop shaking. She wanted to eat the pizza but every time she chewed the bruises on her cheeks would hurt. Her jaws would hurt.

She traces two fresh cuts on her wrist. They are so deep a scab is just beginning to form.

"I don't want you hanging around that Daphne." Jonathan says, silence being broken.

Velma wears a calm expression, "Why not? She's nice, funny, and she invited us tonight."

"But she's a bad influence on you. No wonder you've been stubborn lately. Her boyfriend treats her like she's a queen."

"Isn't that what boyfriend should do?"

"Once in a while," he says. Velma's 'once in a while' hasn't come yet. And if it did it was when they were first dating, but that's all down the drain. His hand falls on Velma's knee, he rubs over it like it's been wounded.

"But, she's my best friend. We've been inseparable since birth particularly."

His hand tighten. "Velma do as I saw. You're not going to choose her over me are you?" The car slows down, the only other humans are zooming pass them on the road. The world dies and it's only them again. The car comes to a halt on the side of the road. "It's your choice Velma. All yours."

He voice get's caught in between her chest and her diaphragm. She shakes a little and gets cloud by sharp hands. One on her shoulder the other on her throat.

"Why can't you fucking love me back!" He throws her back in her seat, and her back and head hits against the door a little to hard. Velma checks her head to make sure she's not bleeding.

The driveway is filled with her parents two cars. It's started drizzling not to long ago.

Jonathan walks her to her door, tell her all the right things she wants to hear. All the right things _he wants to feel. _He goes to touch her chin and she flinches. _I'm sorry, _he says.

_No, I'm sorry. _She replies, _it was my fault._ She opens the door and goes inside.

Velma signs and fights back tears. She reaches the bathroom before the tears drop. Her blood floods the bathtub.

"Come to think of it... I may not love you, anymore."


	12. Happily Ever After

**A/N:**** Sooner the reviews come, the sooner I can update. I promise this.**

**You guy's make me SICK! Just kidding. = )**

**SO SORRY it took like eight months. I have school and other things to do with my life but type a story up for people like you. No, I'm just kidding.**

**You guys are spectacular and make me smile when I see the reviews.**

_Who knows, he could be my _

**Happily Ever After**

Jonathan has to learn how to take no for an answer. During the football he yelled at the coach for not letting him in, at the referee for not counting whatever he did as a touch down, at Velma for not wanting to be a cheerleader.

The Saber Tooth Tigers are losing by 2 points, he doesn't like that either.

It's cold outside so Velma has on a long sleeve shirt with an Ambercrombie jacket, and a leather one on top. Her bright orange plaid scarf can be seen from two acres away.

She doesn't look around much, fearing that she'll meet Daphne's blank gaze on her. No matter what, she doesn't want to get in trouble for a long, long time. She pulls the gloves out of jacket pocket and slips them on.

Velma wonders how those cheerleader's, including Daphne, can stand such harsh weather conditions. Their skirt are basically belts and only half of them have on a long sleeve shirt underneath their uniform. No matter how hard she'll try, she could never be a cheerleader.

She could never be as sinewy as Daphne or as weak as her either. The whistle blows and it seems everyone is taking a break. Velma gets down from the mile high bleaches and escapes into the school.

She was expecting it to be a lot warmer, but since it's so vacant she'll have to deal with it. The walls whisper secrets about her as she walks down the hallway. They talk about her hair, that has gotten too long for them to get used too so soon.

These walls have known her for three years and preferred her shorter style. They don't like the fact she's grower a newer harder shell than the on they are used too. Seems like these days, everyone wants the old Velma back.

The hall is empty, lockers are suppose to be empty. Home coming is in two days and Velma isn't ready. Big events like these always bring out the worst in Jonathan.

The bathroom is... not empty. There is a girl in the stall farthest away from the door. Father away from human ears. Velma shuts the door quietly, the girl is obviously crying.

She slips inside the third stall and locks the door. The girl has noticed someone is intruding her privacy. She lowers her cry's and flushes the toilet to make everything seem okay.

Velma sits on the rim of the toilet and pulls off her gloves. Inside the pocket of the jacket underneath are two sharp razors. One covered with her blood the other clean as the day she brought it. Even though that was just a few hours ago.

She pulls up her sleeves and realizes there is no more room. The cutting has become to much and frequently for her to continue on one arm. She pulls down her pants and chooses her right leg. Three thin, red lines are engraved into her skin.

The girl that was crying in the stall rushes out too quickly.

* * *

><p>The white locker door closes forcefully and Velma see's it's only Jonathan. The kiss he places on her lips burns to the core. If she misses up it will tighten around her small and large intestines, turn them into ash. It will engulf her inside and melt her heart. Then she'll die.<p>

Classes are dull and give her quick sudden headaches. She does everything to avoid answering the questions on her physics test. Just so she has to make it up later.

When the bell finally rings all the bubbles are shaded in. She'll expect nothing less than a A- on this one.

The halls quickly fill with chatter and bodies that are desperately wanting to go home. Jump into their evening wear and go home again.

Homecoming Queen will be someone who deserves it and has all the everything to be one. Somethings Velma can't understand, so there is no way she can win Queen.

The house is quiet with loud screams that die down when she walks up the stairs. It ended so suddenly she wonders if she really heard something.

Her homecoming dress is pink with lots of sparkles all over it. It's tight in all the right areas and the tiny spaghetti straps will disappear when she curls her hair. She's actually really excited for homecoming. Even though it might end horribly.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," Jonathan says when they get there. The gym is filled teenagers. Immature freshman's, salty sophomores that don't have dates. Laid back Juniors and freaky Seniors.<p>

Every girl tonight looks like Cinderella. And every boy is their Prince Charming. Jonathan sends Velma to get them some of the punch that is not spiked yet.

She's pouring some of the red liquid in a second cup when some sloppy dancer bumps her. The voice that says sorry is familiar and spreads a wide smile on her face.

"It's fine Shaggy, I'm alright." Velma takes in his white suit with the light blue button up shirt underneath. He looked amazing.

"Wow, Velma you look fantastic. Do want to dance? I always seem to lose my date after a few minutes, but if you don't want to dance I-"

"I'd love to dance, but only one OK?" The coast is clear so she can have a little fun.

The music is a fast eighty's song that more than half these kids know, even though they weren't born yet. They share only the first half of the song before Shag's date finds him and wants to dance. Samantha seems to be drunk off the night.

Sweat comes easily because there is way to many people in one place. There are girls on girls and girls on boys and boys that can't handle it all. There is drama surfacing between some girl and another guy and another girl.

Someone complains about punch being spilled instead of just walking away.

Then it's silent, the music slows, the bodies have less energy. Arms are wrapped around necks and waist which is Velma's key to leave. She disappears like Cinderella when he turn back around to her, she's gone.

This night is so confusing, it doesn't seem right. It's been more than an hour in when she checks her phone. The homecoming queen and king will be announced shortly.

The bathrooms are filled with girls applying make up. Telling each other how pretty they look, and then denying that they don't or they gained so much weight during summer. Knowing none of then weighs there recommended weight because the media is too much to just enjoy.

She reapplies too much lip gloss so she tries to wipe it off with tissue, but end up with attached to her lips. She goes through this whole mess before finally being refreshed. She exist the bathroom to find her boyfriend.

He's standing by the punch bowl. When she reaches him he has anger in his eyes but nothing happens. There is a female teacher standing up on the suddenly. She reads the names on the little cards and Velma is more than surprised when she is chosen as Homecoming Queen, and her king, of course, is Jonathan.

* * *

><p>The night is almost over and Velma and Johnathan has lost each other again. Before he leaves Shaggy says goodnight to Velma. And all to suddenly she could have sworn he placed a kiss on her cheek. But before she could ask, Shaggy is walking away.<p> 


	13. Stack Til The Wall Is Built

**A/N:**** So I'm having a … mental break down. I didn't eat all day so I decided to eat a banana for old times sake. Ended up eating the whole kitchen (some pretzels and a small bag or Doritos) but it felt like six meals to me.**

**So if this chapter sucks it's because I'm one: a horrible writer, two: my low self-esteem is slowly getting lower, and three: I seriously feel like - Never mind.**

**Stack Til The Wall Is Built**

The ally is dark and wet, and Velma can't help feeling she's been here before. Not in the exact place, but in the exact situation.

Jonathan tells her all the things she doesn't want to hear. All the things he's told her from the beginning, so she knows it's true.

She's stupid and useless. She's ugly and impure. She's fragile and easy. She's Velma and she's a Dinkley.

The hits come unexpectedly so she can't prepare herself for it. She thinks of other things. He can beat her body but her mind is untouchable.

She thinks of how she could go the whole night without spotting Daphne once. She thinks she's going to go home and clean her room like crazy tonight. She thinks she's going to cut, and go too far. She thinks she'll curl up in her mother's arms like she used too.

She's roughly pushed into the car. Everything from there on is a blur.

* * *

><p>Hands touch her all over and they are pleasantly warm. His body weight slightly pressed against her small frame.<p>

He won't hurt her, she's too valuable, too precise. If she gets returned with a tiny scratch, it'll be his head. Her hair isn't as long as it is getting, it's cut the way she likes it. Even though the too teenagers are fully clothed she couldn't feel more naked.

"Go on, I won't disappoint." He says voice low, breathe on her neck.

"I love you, Shaggy."

"I love you too, Velma."

Velma then wakes up, _it was all a dream._

* * *

><p>Velma feels the cold sir in her hips as she walks up the front steps to Daphne's house. It's big and white and … stupid. No one needs this much space. Unless you're that family of nineteen kids... and counting.<p>

Daphne's mom said she'll love a girls day out. Which means they'll have to do something like, shop for clothes or go get their nails done. Velma's mom decided that they both needed to get out the house.

Daphne and Velma would love and dread days like these. They'll love them because they would find something mysterious going on. But they'll dread it because the whole mysterious busting business started to weigh down on them all.

They were becoming older with more responsibilities than getting people arrested for the wrong doings. They all decided to take a break from it and focus more on school. They left the dirty work for the police again.

The door is opened by Daphne's father who is hurrying out for yet another 'business' trip. He tells them that they are in the kitchen, just expecting the mother and daughter duo.

When they step into the kitchen the negative energy is gone. Velma just knows Daphne was being lectured about losing another dress size. When she's perfect like that.

Daphne wraps her best friend in the most earnest of hugs. The Velma realizes she could get in so much trouble by being here.

They all decide to go to the fair that opened yesterday night. Velma wonders where the hell she's been. She knows the fair come every year around this time and in the summer too, she just doesn't remember anything she likes anymore.

The moms talk like moms which makes Velma and Daphne shiver.

"Mom, we are going to play some of the games, K?" Daphne says to her mother. The two girls are off before even getting permission. They hear something about not having cotton candy, which was addressed to Daphne from her mom.

Mrs. Dinkley would love to see her daughter eat, just to make sure she still knows how to.

"So, why have you been totally M.I.A, I could literally not find you _any where._" Daphne says trying to shoot the ball in the hoop. "You have to tell me how you do it."

Velma steps up other money eating machine. She puts in a dollar for five basketballs. She knows she shouldn't attempt because of her height. But she'll do it to look busy.

"Not that much work to it," she makes her first three baskets but misses the fourth. She's better than she thinks. The fifth balls make it in, while Daphne has gotten none.

"Wow, you're even better at basketball than me." Daphne plays sad. Her pretty eyes all too telling. She didn't sleep all night, Velma can feel it.

"You need to tell me what happen. And tell me know. No beating around the bush." Daphne starts walking to the Ferris Wheel and mumbles something about Fred.

"And what are you talking bout? Tell you what happened about what?" She plays with her red hair just a little before placing her hands by her side.

"This might seem weird but, I saw them."

Daphne whips her head around. "Can you just tell me what the hell you're talking about? Stop 'beating around the bush' Velma."

"Fine... I saw... your cuts. Don't lie to me Daphne because I know, I know everything."

Daphne takes her friends hand and leads her to the ride. There is one more available carrier and they sit next to each other in it. Daphne places Velma's hand on her lap and covers it in hers.

"Why'd you decide to grow your hair out?"

"Jonathan like is this way." She answers to fast.

"Do you always do what Jonathan tells you to do?" Daphne undresses her with her eyes. She has this way of getting under your skin with them.

"He told me to stay away from you, but I didn't listen. Well-" Velma looks out of the carrier. They are up so high that she couldn't take it.

"I'm fat. That's what happened. I tried to cut all the fat away, that's why the scars are there."

Velma take in the sudden change of topic. It relieves her but make her sad all the same. "You're not fat. You're not fat."

"Mommy thinks so. I want to be perfect for her so bad. Then maybe she'll tell me she loves me."

Her heart sinks. The last time _Velma _every heard Daphne's mom say those words were... Were when she won a Grand Supreme title at the age of five.

"She loves you. I promise." Velma looks into her weeping eyes. "And promise you'll stop?"

Daphne smiles. She presses her forehead to Velma's, lips inches apart. "Promise you'll stop?"

When Velma doesn't answer Daphne brushes her lips on Velma's. Stands up and jumps down from the carrier. Velma screams but it's no use, she's falling, fast, hard. The air pressure has already killed her before she reaches the ground. Her best friend dead.

Then she opens her eyes. Daphne lips aren't on her's and she's sitting, waiting for their turn to get off. Daphne is very much alive.

"If you die, I'll be sad." Velma says, taking wind blown hair out her face.

"That's all? If you die, I'll be sad and not go to school for three weeks."

"If you die- wait what are we doing?"

"Don't know but... it's time to get of the wheel." Daphne crawls over Velma. When she's safely out the carrier she holds out her hand. Velma take it in pursuit.


	14. You're Breathing For The Last Time

**A/N: Some one cries, someone dies. Someone gets on step closer, someone makes it over.**

**I hope this chapter isn't horrible. And yeah, I skipped Thanksgiving, sorry. Had to speed it up.**

**READ! A little fluff between two of or favorite people here. Not really graphic but just a heads up.**

**You're Breathing For The Last Time**

_ So_**  
><strong>

Weekend grocery shopping used to be fun as a kid. She'll hope on the end of the cart so her mom could tell her to get off numerous amounts of times. She'd pick up Lunchables and Kid Cuisines and other stuff just so her dad could say no. Just so she could throw a temper tantrum in the middle of the store.

Velma wishes she was never like that. In her middle school years she would apologize numerous amounts of times to make up for it. It just never ever seemed enough.

Velma is constantly taking off her glasses while they are in the frozen isle. She could care less about which type of, whatever her mom was shopping for, would her dad like better.

She picks up her feet and wonders around the store. She strolls down every isle and not once does she find something that catches her eye. But she found that she was someone else thing to look at.

She ended up in the front of the store again and some young cashier can't stop staring. He should focus more on the customer than her, but Velma can't help it. She looks up at him, pink shiny lips forming a smile. Then she turns and leaves.

_Such a tease. _

She turns about three corners and finds herself colliding with a hard chest. The hands hold her shoulders and stop her from falling. And when she looks up she isn't surprised.

"You okay Velma?" He says, voice squealing as always.

"Thanks to you, yeah, I'm fine." He lets her go quickly after that. Shaggy is an awkward one but she loves it.

"Here by yourself?" He asks. Hands stuffed with dog treats. Scooby won't eat them though, Shaggy knows that.

"No, I'm with my mother actually." Velma slips her hand in her pocket. She's feeling naked again but this time she's awake. Her shirt covers about half her arm, and her jeans are so tight it could be her skin... if her skin was red. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Scooby wanted me out the house so he could wrap my Christmas presents." Shaggy responds. His hair neatly but messy on his head.

Velma feels her phone vibrate four times. She swipes it out of her pocket. One text message from her mother telling her, she'll wait for her in the car for two minutes before she leaves her. And three others from her _lovely _boyfriend.

"Who's that?" Shaggy butts in.

Velma puts her phone back in her pocket. "My mom, she's going to leave me if I don't get to her in time. I'll see you around?"

"Maybe tonight? At seven... thirty-ish?"

Velma looks into Shaggy's brown eyes and notices how mature he has become. He's almost an adult, all he needs is to be a bit more responsible. She smiles, preparing to turn him down but can't. "Sure. Will you pick me up?"

He nods his head and before he knows it she's gone, and he's doing a 'happy dance' in the middle of a vacant isle.

* * *

><p>Jonathan wanted her to spend the afternoon with her. He tells her he'll have her home before eight. She lies and says her father is going to be back from a business trip and she wants to be waiting for him there.<p>

"Fine," he tells her. They are in a movie theater, hoping to have a good time. Velma doesn't want to be here. She wants to be with Shaggy, be in his presence. But she can't, not now at least.

Jonathan hold her in different positions she doesn't like. Kids stare and say ew, teenage girls say aw, and some old people just grunt.

When they finally decide on what movie to see they enter the dark room. Velma holds the huge king sized cup of soda. Jonathan hold two buckets of pop corn they'll never finish in time.

Sometime in the middle of the movie Jonathan turns her head and fills it with the most passionate kiss, her heart drops, her lung don't get air, and her toes curl. When he does stuff like this she's blinded. Blinded by the loud, abusive _man_ he can become.

The credits start to roll and Velma never thought a few talking puppets could be so interesting. They are the only teens that came to see this movie aside from a group of four teenage girls.

The girls are all so beautiful it's more than an command to Velma. Jonathan likes to look, and when he looks he hurts her deep inside. _In more ways than one._

"Can we go now?" she says arms folding in his huge leather jacket.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Daphne lays on a bed that isn't her's. She has been asked to remove her shoes and top, and she has obeyed.<p>

The feel of Fred's bed under her cold, red skin reassures her. He won't hurt her, he's loved her forever. He doesn't care if she isn't the thinnest. He cares if she's Daphne.

Fred and a hot teenage boy that doesn't know what to do. This whole naked bodys making out thing is new to him. He's never had sex, and believe it or not, he's proud.

He's shirtless too. He's too hot for a shirt anyways.

Daphne looks at the pair of eyes that belongs to the boy on top of her. They don't use words but eye communication to make sure if they both feel comfortable.

Fred's hands trail down her perfect stomach to her jeans. They are tight as hell. One of the reasons they are in such a position. Daphne makes him so hot and bothered, one thing lead to another.

Her jeans slide of easier than he thought. Her underwear is so cute, pink with a green lining. With a bow up by her hips. He smiles at how perfect she is.

The balance isn't even so Daphne just goes ahead and yank down his pants. She fumbled because the only light is from the moon outside. They giggle on how much noise they make.

Her lips are warm, soft, small on his. Her mouth opens too soon to grant him entrance, Daphne smiles into the kiss.

His hands spread around every inch of her untouched stomach. Her hands stay planted on his cheeks because for some reason, she thinks it's his job to do all the work.

Then he pulls apart, breathe caught in his throat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. One arms props him up as he traces the line of her underwear. It take ten seconds but she pushes him off her and sits at the foot of the bed.

"No. We are going to go to hell for that. It's called adultery you know, it's a sin." Daphne gets up and walks out his room to the nearest bathroom.

"Yeah." He says smiling at her retreating form, "I would dumb you if you weren't so hot! Tease." He tries to say the last word under her breathe, but she hears.

She walks all the way from the bathroom, grabs a pillow and places it over his head. It's to playful to be a actually threat. Plus Daphne would die without him.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to. I want to go home."<p>

"Come on, Velma. It's been forever, and I promise you as soon as we're done. I'll take you home."

"No. Take me home now."

The time on Velma's cell phone read six forty seven. She needs to leave now or else she'll have no time. And if she has no time, she'll have no Shaggy.

Jonathan breathe. He's trying to regulate his heat beat, because the ninety five pound girl standing in front of him is working on his nerves. He looks into her doe like eyes and hold her shoulders.

"Don't- Don't make me do this Velma."

Velma takes a step back...then another. "I want to go home, can you just take me home?"

He snaps, "Dammit Velma! Why- Why are you doing this to me? Do you know how hard I work to keep you happy? And all I ask is for one thing! One fucking thing and you can't do that for me?"

"Jonathan you're scaring me." The tears fall sooner and faster than expected. Her voice is so tiny that it can't match the intensity of his.

So she stiffens up, shield her face, and thinks.

She thinks of Daphne. Her best friend, her rock forever. The one she's been through so much with, the one she needs.

She thinks of her mother. She's so sad these few days she's bound to break down and spill the bad news.

She thinks of Shaggy. The one she isn't suppose to be thinking about. The one that make her feel sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell. The reason she's in this position now.

_It's his fault. All along it was Shaggy when I was blaming Luke. When I was blaming _myself.

She thinks of something different. She still hasn't clean her room, she has to do that. _When I get 25 and have my first child, I'll name him... Mason. And when I have my girl, I'll name her Savannah no. I'll name her Daphne. _

When she opens her eyes he's gone. Everything is bruised, no matter how much she tried. All she has to do is make it up, and she'll be okay. All she needs to do is stand up and she'll be okay.

_You've done it before Velma. You're strong. Just cover your mouth so you won't scream, and get up. You can do it. I know you can._

When she finally makes it up she feels stupid. She's been through this so many times and it's no starting to sink in? She might be an A+ student in physics, but she's barely and F in relationships, or street smarts.

On the table are Jonathan keys. She needs to get them and run out the door before he comes back. She brushes he now mussed hair out her eyes. Her pace is slow and she doesn't know if she'll make it.

The tears cloud her once more, and then-

There's a knife at her throat. There's a low whisper in her ear. There's a hand on her mouth. And she knows by that, she's already dead. He's killed her.

Velma's blood makes a perfect pool on the floor.


	15. Wires Attached And In Your Skin

**A/N:**** READ! The italics are not Velma's thought right now because she is you know. Dead. They are the outside world, people talking and stuff. **

**The chapter title was pick by busrider, and it's such a cute title isn't it? And this chapter is short compared to the rest, I'm sorry for that. And just a heads up, this story has like five or six more chapters to go.**

**Wired Attached And In Your Skin**

Velma lies on a hard hospital bed. Eyes shut so tight no one ever thinks she'll open them. It's been more than a couple days, more than a couple weeks. Her arms line with scratches, body with bruises. Her mother visits her everyday for two months.

She tells her daughter things that she wanted to tell her before. Things that would crush Velma into pieces. And her lying there with no consciousness makes it easier.

_I know you can't hear me. Or maybe you can. But if you do just know I love you. _

Velma gets visits from people she'd never expect too. The doctors visit her room too because she's just too young to die.

Everyone is hoping for her to do something as simple as opening her eyes. As simple is wiggling her finger. As simply as getting up and walking out of the hospital. Everything is so routine in such a place.

In the morning she gets checked on. Her heart beat, blood pressure. Then sometime after that the visitors come. And they never seem to say different things. They say it with different tones, different spaces in-between there words.

_Don't leave me now Velma. You're my only child and you bring me so much joy._

_Velma, this is Daphne. You can't leave me right now, you can't leave me ever. If you don't wake up we'll never get to be Thelma and Louise like we promised. Well, minus the car crash. I think... just don't die okay?_

_*Door opens* _Silence _*footsteps towards her bed* _Silence _*a warm hand sweeps her bangs out her face*_ Silence _*footsteps walk out the room and door shuts behind*._

A cold voice tells how sorry he is and if she makes it through, he'll make her feel like a princess.

Nostalgia sets in everyone's bones because they no she won't every wake up.

* * *

><p>School taste like day-old cookies. Not good for you or good tasting, but they eat it anyway. They use school as an exceptions because without it, their insanity will slip.<p>

Fred is terrified he's going to loose someone who he has come to know as his sister. Someone he always laugh at because she's blind as a bat. The tiniest one who could never do harm to anyone. And never think that anyone could do harm too.

Daphne acts like she isn't effected. Acts like she doesn't cry herself to sleep, and she isn't torn up about Velma. She tries to bring joy to everyone while she's gone. Her arms get to tired of holding people who are constantly crying.

Shaggy doesn't speak for days. He doesn't pet Scooby or do anything ridiculous with him because at this point, he wants to be dying too. At this point he's not wanting anything else but her. And if he doesn't have her, he doesn't have much anymore.

And even though Scooby is just a dog. His feeling are worn deep on his fur and he whimpers at night too.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Dinkley holds on to thousands of pillows and pictures of Velma. She cries after everyone of them because she can't help it. She has been such a 'bad mother' and Velma deserves more. She wasn't there for her and she is just now realizing it.<p>

She has called the police countless times to see if they have any idea who could have done such a thing.

Everyone so far has been taken in for questioning. No one knows that the man who's fault all of this is is right in their faces. Crying right along with all of them.

All the know she were attacked on their way home. She didn't want him to take her home because she didn't want him too. The last thing they said was bye followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Dinkley gets home every night for the past month an hour early. He envelopes his wife into hug hugs and kisses. But that only pours more lemons on her cute, more malice in her veins.

* * *

><p>Velma has a whole perfect world in her head. Everything that she's every wanted is in there. Her perfect life is just on replay in her mind. She can't tell herself she's sleeping. She doesn't know how deep she is because when you're in a coma that happens.<p>

You imagine your life right where it took off. Or you image everything that seems perfect to you. It's such a beautiful lie, that will probably never happen.

She hears buzzing in her ears. Then it turns in to someones muffled breathing. The perfect house she's sitting in (in her imagination) begins to shake. The words the person utters make her terrified and she realizes she needs to stop it.

Her hands reach up to cover her ears but in reality all she has done is cringed her thumb. She'll be out of this thing in four weeks or less.


	16. One Step Closer

**One Step Closer**

"_You are never allowed to tell, okay?" Daphne tells Velma. She shakes her head as soon as she can register whats going on. She's small and different and her glasses are so stuck to her face, they leave marks. _

"_What's happening, Phne?"_

"_Shh," Daphne places her index finger on Velma's mouth and whispers, "we have to be quite."_

"_Okay." Velma replaces Daphne's finger for her own. Daphne grabs the unoccupied hand and drags Velma with her outside the house. They walk for ten minutes until the reach the dark woodsy area._

_Velma squeezes tight onto Daphne, "We're going to get in trouble if they mommies find out."_

"_They won't. I won't tell. You won't tell will you?" Daphne folds her arms over her flat chest. She's only seven but as bossy as a fourteen year old sister._

"_But, we're not suppose to lie." Velma looks down, over her stomach that's now feeling queasy._

"_Only babies tell. You're going to be the biggest baby if you tell. And it won't be lying if we don't tell them. It'll just be keeping our mouths shut."_

"_But Daph- the woods are so dark. What if someone steals us?"_

_Daphne gives Velma a reassuring hug. "Nothings going to steal us. And if they try, I'll just use some of my karate moves." Daphne's karate moves are really little kicks and fist punching she saw on the first Rush Hour. After that movie she sore no one would ever steal her like that little girl._

"_Come on, I have to show you something." Daphne grabs Velma's hand once more and pulls her inside the woods. They spent about an hour there and had to explain to their mothers where they were. Daphne lied for the both of them._

_2 weeks later they got poison ivy and had to tell anyway._

* * *

><p>"You know the worst part of you being in the hospital? You can't come over. You don't know how many times I've picked up the phone to call you. And when you didn't answer I remembered you were here." Daphne says. Her palms are sweaty in Velma's cool hands. She didn't call because she forgot. She called to hear Velma's voice mail again. She calls to feel better when she cries herself to sleep.<p>

"Traveling the world with you is going to be hard if you aren't there." Daphne talks to air because she's terrified og Velma right now. If she doesn't make she'll have to get by every day like that.

There's so many things she wants to say, like: I miss you please wake up, now! Or, you'd be so proud, it's been three weeks cutting free. Don't die on me, I'm just learning to live me own self.

She feels if she says those things it'll make the fact that Velma might never wake up again, even more true.

* * *

><p><em>*Door opens* <em>Silence _*footsteps towards her bed* _Silence _*a warm hand sweeps her bangs out her face* _Silence _*footsteps walk out the room and door shuts behind*._ _I've never seen you so beautiful._

* * *

><p>"So two more weeks til Christmas, mom. What are you getting me?" Velma say to her mother. Slender fingers wrapped around a coffee mug.<p>

"What do you want?" Her mother say eyes focused on her coffee.

"Nothing, actually... What do you want? I will get you whatever."

"Nothing, actually... What do you want? I will get you whatever." Mrs. Dinkley repeats.

Velma looks up from the window. And turns around. Her mother had vanished and she's standing in a the woods. Two young girls are running to an abandon house and she can't help but recognize her and Daphne.

Long brown and red hair mix behind them as their feet race each other. There giggles high pitched and profound. They run through her with ease, escape into the darkness of the abandon house.

Velma jogs up to the dark entrance. She calls out for the young girls but instead she gets pulled into another dimension of internal darkness.

In the real world Velma moves all five fingers and three of her toes.

3 weeks later.

The doctor's tell things to Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley that they don't want to hear. They don't want to hear about how slow progress their daughter is making. How they should just pull the plug and walk away.

This doctor obviously has no children and doesn't understand the strain on their hearts.

Mrs. Dinkley cries and cries because the days only get longer, and hotter, and more depressing. The police haven't found anything and wants to take everyone in for questioning again, because at this point they are exhausted.

* * *

><p>Daphne puts up a card on Velma's locker. Its covered in cards, posters, letters on her getting better. Its amazing how people care so much about someone they don't know. Almost the whole school, including teachers and staff have made a contribution.<p>

Shaggy turns the corner of the hall but snakes back when he see's Daphne. He would join her in rearranging some of the things on the locker door, but her sniffles are deadly. Her tears are hot and hold much meaning. If he goes and see's her like this, she'll break.

She's the only one that there's to keep them together with her cheerfulness. She wipes her tears and walks the other direction to the doors. She's leaving early because her therapy days are what she needs right now.

Shaggy looks at the locker from the corner he's standing at. Looks straight and keeps on walking.

* * *

><p><em>On the count of three okay?<em>

_One, two, three. _

_One more time . _

_One two three. _She's trying to break through the darkness. She'd rather walk into the light than be in the darkness.

Then she's in a cold, wiry, dirty place. Her nightmares lay scattered everywhere.

Clown, killers... herself. Monsters and anything else she's been scared of at one point of her short life. There is a table set up filled with food. She doesn't sit down and eat because she wont ever get out of this land. Then she'll actually have to face all her fears.

Her stomach growls under pressure. She runs the other way until everything is plan white. Then there's a door. It's vibrating and voice are heard. She turn the nob.

In the real world, Velma's heart rate is going.

She twist the nob.

In the real world, her fingers a shaking.

She throws the door open.

In the real world, her eyes flutter open...

* * *

><p>Fred sits at the table in the police office and answers all the question like a pro. He's not guilty they can see it in his eyes. Shaggy shake but once they hear his voice and see how he's a little off hand they don't suspect him either.<p>

Daphne doesn't go in for a second questioning. Her father has made sure she stays as far away from the investigation, not with permission of course.

She sits in the therapist office instead without speaking a word. When the session is almost over she whispers, "Velma would be so proud."

* * *

><p>The nurses check everything. Her heart beat, blood pressure, eye dilation. They ask her pre-school questions like, 2+2 and 6x6 to make sure she hasn't gotten amnesia.<p>

She seems distant and oblivion to the fact she's in the hospital. She freaks out when she see's how much she's wired up. Her heartbeat sinks slowly, and she's drifting again.

* * *

><p>Jonathan parks his car in the driveway.<p>

He has his whole day planned out. He'll stay home for a couple of hours. Go see Velma, then go back to the police office for his second questioning.

He's so good at lying he doesn't know it. He can't feel the rush of his veins or his heartbeat racing. He never sweats or studders and his facial expressions are on key. He knows when to frown, smile, confuse them by pretending he's confused.

He's a master at this, and the only one that knows is Velma.

Jonathan enters his house and throws his keys on the side table. The soft footsteps of his shoes hit the quite floor boards. His body weight applies strength and makes the floor creek.

He makes his way to the kitchen slowly. The house is cold for no reason. He looks over the the outside window, he cold have sworn he saw Velma walk pass.

He comforts himself because at this moment thoughts like those will keep him up all night.

He steps back from the kitchen and before he gets to the stairs there's a knocking at the door. He opens to find something more surprising than a dead Velma ghost. He opens his door to Shaggy.

"Rogers what are you doing here?" Jonathan leans across the door frame, cool and calm. His uses his hand to run through his hair.

"You've done something very wrong and you know it." Shaggy eyes Jonathan, hoping to make him feel intimidated.

"Okay, Maggie here's the deal. I'm going to close my door now, and you are going to get the hell off my property."

Shaggy wanted so bad to point out the fact that he didn't own the place. His parents did, but he remained quite.

"Did you hear me Rogers? Leave. Now." His starts to close the door but Shaggy stops it with his foot.

"Is that the way you treat Velma. Did she not listen to you the first time around? Did you threaten her the second, and tried to beat her to death?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you put her in that hospital bed. You mind as well confess now, it'll only get worse."

Shaggy looks deep into Jonathan's green eyes. They blink for a second then out of no where there is fist on face contact. Shaggy stumbles down on his back. Before thought regester in his head, Jonathan is already on top of him.

"If you say any of this stupid shit, I'll kill you Rogers." He throws another punch at Shaggy. "I promise you this."

Jonathan gets up and straightens his clothes. He motions to kick Shaggy but something with great force tugs at it knocks him over. Scooby stands on top of Jonathan with the loudest growl and snarl it was almost realistic.

"What the hell? Call off your mutt!" he screams out, Scooby is just inches away from his nose.

"Scoob no! Come on, lets go." Shaggy gets up and wipes the little bit of blood off his nose and lip.

"Roy okay Raggy?"

"Yeah, Scoob I'm just fine." The ride to go see Velma take way too long for them both. They'll go in the hospital, see she's awake, and through a party from L.A to Japan.


	17. Burning, Aching, Cries

**A/N:**** So, I had Christmas break. :) That's my excuse for not updating.**

**But I did see the reviews and you guys are just awesome! :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)) And Merry late Christmas too.**

**Burning, Aching, Cries**

It burns how much the light blinds her every morning. It aches how much her heart can't slow it's pace. It worriers her that she going to be here longer than expected.

Velma is very much alive but is long dead for sure.

She talks in brief short sentences. Strain on her throat that makes it excruciating to talk. So they let her take unbelievable amounts of rest during the day, even though she doesn't need it.

Velma's hospital room has been filled with cards dated two months ago. She has to double take every time to realize how long she's been trapped in her own head.

Daphne tries to cram as much information as she can fit down Velma's throat. She tells her everything from her latest fashion malfunction (which rarely happens) to how many test she has missed.

Velma smiles, nods and frowns when appropriate. The wrong gesture could get her tangled in her invisible web. She's already lost her faith and peace of mind in it, she can't lose everything is too.

Her mother tells her how bad she's going to need a tan when she's better. She looks so white she blends in with the hospital bedsheets, wallpaper, and toilets.

_Those toilets aren't that clean, are they?_

One night when Velma is staying up late she hears that a little girl has died.

She was only six years old.

* * *

><p>Velma closes her eyes when she hears the door knob her room door twist. The foot steps are light and she can't tell who they belong to.<p>

They are a males most definitely, but whose? It's not her fathers, he's at work. It's not Freddie, he might be somewhere snuggled with Daphne.

It might be Shaggy, but e doesn't want to see her, She stood him up for their first 'date'. She's beating herself every time in her head.

Warm hand sweeps her bangs out her face. They trail her face before wet lips touch her cheek bones. Her palms shake and she keeps absolutely still.

"You don't have to pretend with me."

_Shaggy._

"I won't judge, make fun, or 'make you pay' for anything. Won't you talk to me Velma?"

Velma says nothing, she eases in her bed more. Shaggy moves for the door but stops at the sound of her voice.

"Stay please. You make riveting company." Velma tries to sit up but stops when there is a sharp pain in her stomach.

Shaggy freezes and goes to a mode he hasn't been in in quit a while. "You look pretty right now, with your hair all over the place. Have you watch the news lately it's suppose to snow two inches tomorrow When are you-."

"Shaggy, why so nervous. Sit here." She pats the bed as she moves her leg over so he can sit. He eases slowly to the spot.

"I was thinking you wouldn't make it." He confuses, head down eyes wondering the floor.

"Premeditation sucks doesn't it? Kills everything in the end when you're hypothesis wasn't the right phenomenon." Velma looks at Shaggy. Head down, but she can see the confusion in hi eyes. She uses simpler terms. "Planning sucks. Especially when you're result isn't what you've been wishing for. "

Shaggy looks up immediately, "I was planning for you to die, Velma."

"Funny. I wasn't planning on me living. Fate is messed up sometimes." Velma uses the remote control on her bed side to help her sit up more. She wish she thought about that in the first place.

"I'm not upset that you stood me up either." Shaggy sighs.

Velma giggles. "I think I had a pretty good reason to." The rooms falls silent for a while. "I blamed you for a while but it wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't my fault?"

"Nothing, never-"

"It wasn't your either, Velma. I already know what he did. Why didn't you speak up?"

Velma looks away now. The bright light spoils her vision until she's able to see. There is a couple sitting on the bench of the roof. They are sharing the view of the trees and nature together, because that's what lovers do. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand." He gets up and stands next to, his hand reaches down to grab hers.

"I was scared, I was trapped. And I thought I could handle it. I was obviously wrong." She looks at their hands. "It's like taking risk. Sky diving. You can be afraid of it but do it anyways. I was afraid of him, but I stayed through it. I deserved this."

"Stop it. Don't do that. It wasn't your fault. No one, anywhere deserves to be treated so... cruelly."

Velma takes it all in. She wants to believe him, but doesn't know how. She's been self-inflicted for way to long.

Shaggy raises his hand to push aside her too long bangs. She flinches at the soft touch.

_He's not Jonathan, he won't hurt._

Velma opens and closes her eyes slowly. Then she opens them again. Shaggy's forehead is touching her's and his eyes are closed. His lips a warm and she gets mesmerized into the kiss. Her hands move to his hair and runs through slowly

His hands rest on her upper body, right under her breast because it's the only part of her not buried by sheets. They get so wrapped up in each other the only thing that pulls them away is Velma's heart monitor.

She keeps her eyes closed though, and places a hand on her mouth. When she opens her eyes, Shaggy's gone.

* * *

><p>"Hospital food taste like uranium." Is Velma's excuse when her mom ask her why she hasn't eaten yet.<p>

"You'll be out of here three days tops Velma. And it's not that bad, you should be able to stomach it." Mrs. Dinkly pushes the tray back in her daughters face.

Velma looks down at the train wreck on her plate. "Gross," she whispers. "Why can't I leave now? I'm better."

"You're still weak they say." She gives her a look. "Maybe if you eat more you'll be out of here by tomorrow."

Velma pushes the tray away."No thanks I rather wait for real good tasting food."

"Fine, don't eat. But the Sheriff Sheldrake will be here tomorrow at four to question you."

"For what, exactly?" She picks up the apple juice on her plate, and brushes her bangs away.

"To find out what idiot did this to you. They need to be found before they do this to someone else."

"What if I don't remember, or saw who did it. What do we do then." She sips the apple juice, eyes on the liquid.

"Well, I don't know Velma." Mrs. Dinkley grabs her ponytail and slides her hand down it.

"I'm going to get some rest. I didn't sleep to good last night."

Mrs. Dinkley gives Velma a kiss on her forehead, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Velma's dream are so atrocious to her. They make her hot and sweaty and uncomfortable inside.<p>

She dreams, dreams that aren't dreams but nightmares. She struggles, and runs out of breathe, and makes low soft gaps of sounds out her mouth. She shakes ans shivers and her heartbeat pounds.

In her dream she's running from someone that tallies Jonathan. Same styled hair, green eyes, and pick of statements. She keeps running and running but she's not going anywhere. The person seems to be catching up while she's slowing down. She comes to a complete hault when she feels a warm liquid. Her blood is splattered on white ground.

Velma wakes up in cold sweats and a thumping heart rate. Her eyes dilate very quickly but she can already see she's alone. Claustrophobia sets in and creates uncomfortable hot spots in different places.

Her body shakes and she welcomes all discomfort until it goes away. Velma has chosen, she's going to die from the inside out.


	18. Keep Holding On

**A/N:**** WARNING: This chapter sucks. I think it might be one of my baddest chapters for this story. But review anyway?**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait, my internet was shoot. -_- but three more reviews and I'll put the next chapter up IMMEDIATLY! **

**Keep Holding On**

Velma acts as detached as she can from the police officers. She answers the question, even the uncomfortable ones with a drag in her voice. She feels funny inside. Like talking to the police officer is wrong.

He leaves after about thirty five minutes. She makes a grotesque face when her mother tries to shove breakfast down her throat.

"Ugh, that's what grandpa eats!" She spits the oatmeal out and wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

"Fine, I'll call Daphne later and she can bring you something."

"Finally! At least I know I won't die from starvation!" Mrs. Dinkley gives her a knowing look. She shuts her mouth after that.

"So, you have no idea of what happened that night?"

Liars will go to hell, hell is hot and will contains many familiar faces. Shaggy's isn't one of them. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The nurses tell Velma to at least drink her orange juice that came with her lunch today. They give her turkey with gravy, and some mess that is suppose to be a pie. When they leave her to herself she dumps the pie out. Half in her napkin the other half on the turkey she isn't going to eat. She cuts three pieces of then miniature tin dish the pie was in. The edges to the pieces are needle like, sharp, and crisp.<p>

She pushes the tray's carrier away from her bed. Removes all the covers she's under. And pick which piece she wants first. She pick the longest one with a pointy edge. Velma breathes, pulls up her hospital gown and makes four straight cuts on the side of her thighs.

The pain is quick and it makes her want to cry. She hasn't cried in so long so the feeling is uncomfortable. She blinks rapidly to stop herself. She makes one more cut on her wrist when the trauma on her thighs conclude.

Daphne burst through her hospital door in exasperation. She buries herself again.

"Ugh, I'm so upset!"

"What happened?" Velma feels her throat, why does her voice sound so guilty?

"I don't even know anymore," Daphne smiles. "Hey girl!"

Velma giggles a little, "Hi?" She takes note of the Chinese food in Daphne's hand.

"Okay so I got you're favorites. Orange chicken, rice and egg rolls." She places her food on her lap. "Eat up!"

Daphne sits in the chair placed closest to Velma's bed. "I can't wait til you get outta here. It feels like a whole two years!"

"Sorry, they say I'll be out soon." Soon the air is filled with lavender smelling perfume. It the smell of Daphne's shampoo.

"Hospitals seem so...depressing. Yet hopeful at the same time." Velma nods.

"What's today?" She has been so oblivious to the outside world she doesn't even know how the sun feels anymore.

"Wednesday. Why?"

Today makes it a year. "No reason. How was school?"

Daphne then goes on and on about countless things that only matter to her. But Velma eats and listen, applying her knowledge every few paragraphs Daphne says.

* * *

><p>Velma lies in a bed that isn't her usual. She makes note this has been occurring a lot basically all her life. It's not like she goes home with random people. She just sometimes forgets the things that happened the night before.<p>

When she rises everything aches to the max. But she knows this is nothing new. She spots her reflection in the mirror. A girl is sitting up on a bed that is too grand for her. She's sad with deep brown eyes. Her hair is brown also, high in a ponytail. The make up on her face heavy.

She finds her way to a bathroom. She washes her face with soap and water. All the makeup runs down the drain, when she looks up she is horrified. She can't help but look at the black and and hand prints on her face. She gets drawn out when a little voice calls her.

"Momma, momma whats wrong?" The little girl has pretty emerald eyes. Her light brown hair reaches her waist. She clutches onto her teddy bear while wearing her white night gown. And she looks like Velma.

For some reason she picks up the little one and secures her. Velma isn't in her body anymore, she watching from above. She comforts the little on and takes her downstairs. Just then the doors open to reveal Jonathan. And she doesn't scream.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night Velma is sleepless. She notices she has gotten insomnia and finds it hard to sleep. She knows she should try a bit harder but she keeps one thinking. She's going home later today and she can't wait.<p>

Even though the hospital has become a familiar surrounding, she's ready to leave. She knows she'll be less secured at home, but she's ready to leave. She knows school is going to need a little more effort, but she's ready to leave

The clock on the wall reads two sixteen. _So long till morning._ Velma dips in and out of sleep. Waking up for at least twenty minutes after the frightful nightmares and alarming flashbacks.

She knows it's a miracle she's alive, but she wishes for death so loud that he's not listening. Her fingers trace over the high part of her thighs. She counts the fresh wounds, one, two, three, four and... five, the last one on her wrist.

She fingers the one on her arm. Takes her gentle skinny fingers and breaks the skin apart. The cells aren't done trying to repair her, they must be going crazy because they are working so hard.

The blood comes fast like water. She smiles a little before she places her arm to her wrist. She sucks the blood up until she's sick. Metallic and warmth fizzes her tongue and she isn't doing that again.

She does the same to her thigh cuts but don't taste them, just watch them pour. She's careful not to get it anywhere so occasionally she has to taste the blood again. When it calms down to little pinches she smoothed her hands over them once more. Then her hand travels a bit higher until she can't feel any imperfection. She comes in contact with her underwear and knows she's doing to much.

Feeling dirty and as if she's being watched, Velma rolls over on her side. Today she'll be out of here. Velma feels chills run from her feet to her spine. She can't tell if the rooms too cold or it's the hand - that aren't her's - rubbing her softly.

She shuts her eyes. The hand travel higher, touching her scars. She flinches. Her eyes shoot open when she feels the the pressure of her intruder come down on her.

The sky outside tells her it's almost morning. It must be around seven? Yes, seven. Her heart monitor beeps way to fast. She tries to calm it before nurses come barging in and shooting her with medication.

Velma closes her eyes once more, she just wants to dream about rainbow's and butterflies and unicorns again.

* * *

><p><em>Rude. <em>Velma thinks. Her room is the same way she left it. Her parents or anyone who cared didn't bother to help her out by tidying up.

So the only way she can describe this is, _rude._

She tries to be a bit lighter. Her mood has changed drastically from hopeful to being home, to angry for having to come home. _It's the lack of sleep, _she tells herself. _Plus, mom and dad probably expected me to die. Leaving everything the way I left it would be normal, right? Just because I've been checked out doesn't mean someone else should open Hotel Perturbing._

Velma is allowed to keep her pain medication in her room, along with some special stuff to ease her mind. No one expects her to over dose, but Velma just isn't Velma these days.

"Home sweet home," she shouts out loud when she's on her bed. When she gets up and take a look in the mirror, she's disturbed. Weight has a way of peeling when you are trying to get out of a hospital. _Five pounds tops, I couldn't have lost that much. _Her cheeks are slightly hollow and when she feels her ribs they poke out. _Well, nothing new there. _

"Velma are you hungry?" Her mother yells from downstairs. Velma thinks, she's not hungry but she could use the extra calories. All in all, she declines. She wants to get out the house, go see Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and whoever she runs into.

"No thanks mom, I'm actually headed out." Velma slips herself into a pair of jeans a black tank top and white long sleeve shirt. She pulls a black jacket over it, and wears some boots. She puts her cell phone – the one that's been abandoned forever – in her pocket and heads downstairs.

"I'm leaving."

"Whoa, where are you going? You just got home." Mrs. Dinkley puts the knife she was using to cut up an apple down.

"I'll be at Daphne's. Don't worry I'll be fine. I promise." She says the last part like a question.

Mrs. Dinkley knows if she tries to raise her daughter with an iron fist, she'll soon rebel. "Call me."

Velma smiles and blows a kiss to her mother before leaving. She drives all the way to Shaggy's house. Sweaty palms aren't sexy, so she wipes them on her jeans often. She wishes she put on some make up. What if she isn't pretty enough? What if he doesn't want her? What if... what if he's just like Jonathan.

Whatever is surging through her mind has to go away because she's already here. When she runs over her lines in her head, she becomes furious. _Shaggy is so stupid. _

Her fear doesn't surface again until she see's his face. His hair messy, eyes squinting from the bright light. And out of no where, she punches him in the chest. The impact doesn't do anything to him, but it hurts her knuckles like hell.

He smiles at her frustration before showing her it's okay to break down, so he can comfort her and make it go away. But instead,she presses her cold small lips to his warm ones.

_Even better_, Shaggy thinks.


	19. Sharpened Nails Seem Softer

**A/N: And it seems the closer I get to the end the chapters seem to suck more than usually. **

**And sorry for the late upload, internet problems. = /**

**Sharpened Nails Seem Softer**

"Should I kill him? Jonathan I mean." Daphne asks Velma. They are laying deep under thick fabric. Velma has spent the last hour and a half explaining everything to Daphne. When she finally understands she seems confused still.

She can't put together why anyone would ever think about hitting Velma. Wouldn't they be scared she'll crack? Bend in an unnatural way? And the way she cries.. oh the way she cries. Didn't it tear through their soul? Their soul? His soul, Jonathan's soul.

"Unless you want to go to jail for like five hundred years." Velma say's her voice stuffy.

"For you. I'll do anything."

Velma doesn't speak, she lower her gaze and stare at the darkness they could be in if the covers were darker. She's wondering about everything everywhere. She's decided she'll go to school tomorrow. Do all the things she's been missing out on.

"Final's are on Friday. The senior's did theirs today. If we finish we don't have to go to school on Monday." Daphne says. Velma wonders if she can read minds.

Velma grunts. "Great, I guess."

The room fills with silence. If you listen close enough you can hear the leafs fall of the tree's.

"Can I see them? Your... scars I mean." Daphne lets out. Before Velma can respond she pulls the covers from over their heads, grabbing Velma's arm. The twist and pulls hurts but she takes it.

"They aren't deep." She ask in a declarative way. "Did it hurt?"

For a second Velma wants so hard to punch Daphne in her face. But she realizes if provoked she'll attack. And it won't take much to over power Velma. "Of course."

"You know what my therapist told me?" Daphne catches Velma's eyes. "Whenever I feel like cutting. I think of someone I love. I imagine my thighs as their thighs. And think of how much I'd be hurting them as I cut myself. Get it?"

Velma gets it. She wants to laugh because that doesn't seems like it could work. "Who's thighs do you think of?"

Daphne goes on this whole scenario about how she picks the person. "But usually it's you."

_6 billion and one. _Velma thinks she's that one. She's an outcast once again. Because Daphne doesn't cut, but she does. Things don't feel so good. She sits up straight and takes a deep breathe feeling her body go in. Enhancing her ribs.

Velma takes a hold of Daphne's shorts. She raises them slowly. The red marks starts too soon. Some look deep and some are fading trying to pretend they were never there. They fill the upper thigh area all the way to her hip bones.

"Beautiful," Velma whispers. Good thing it's not audible, she's be so embarrassed.

The skies outside darkens and gets ready for a heavy down pour of rain and snow. Velma decides it time to leave.

Daphne makes the excuse of not wanting her to drive home alone in this weather. The horrible truth is.. She can't stand being alone.

* * *

><p>By the time the girls get into the house they are soaked from head to waist. Mrs. Dinkley orders them to go and change into something before the edifice her carpeting.<p>

Velma gives Daphne a pair of sweats and a simple shirt she hardly wears anymore. She changes into a pair of shorts, tank top and jacket. Daphne's given permission to stay the night (as if they need it anyway) and they set up the living room for a movies night.

It's almost seven when Velma offers to get the door. She excuses herself from the living room down the hall to the front door. The cold air gushes in and fills her ears.

"We need to talk."

And Velma can feel her heartbeat speed up. Her blood turning to goo, and before she loses the ability to speak she ask boldly. "Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"See you never listen. Didn't I just say we need to talk?"

Her hands tremble and she hopes he doesn't notice, "What are you doing here?"

She knows it is a dumb idea to let him feel like he is still superior to her, like he still owns her.

"Can you come outside... please?"

Velma has to look away because of the way he makes his eyes pop. They are so sweet and innocent but she knows if she falls she mind as well be dead.

"I think you should go," She tightens a grip around the knob of the door and slams it shut. It's rude but she doesn't care at all. Her heart pounds and if she wasn't so healthy she'd have a heart attack. Jonathan kicks the door and it makes her jump. He says a couple of swear words before it goes silent.

Velma must have been standing there for quite a while because her mothers hands are on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She says too quickly, her voice sharp and impatient.

"Who was at the door?" Her mother ask, brown eyes to brown eyes.

"No one. It was nothing. We should get back." She walks off when her mother opens the door to make sure it was nothing.

_Curiosity killed the cat, _she thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Daphne asks, eyes big read hair tied back with a pink ribbon.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be." Velma's hair is held up in a loose ponytail, her bangs spread over her forehead.

The hallways are filled with so much people it's hard to get by without bumping into someone. Everyone is so hectic and ready to take their finals.

"Oh and don't worry if you fail Velma, maybe then you'll be in the right grade for your age." Daphne says with an comforting arm around her friends shoulder. She always found it odd the Velma is a year younger than most people in her grade.

"Thanks for such righteous words Daph."

"You are welcome, and remember no talking to that ass okay?" Daphne says in a serious tone that makes Velma want to laugh.

"Okay," she giggles. "I won't."

They both walk down to their separate passageway and Velma doesn't feel ore vulnerable than she does now. Her ponytail bounces as she walks, her small feet flattens down softly when they hit the ground. And her breathing stops when he's standing there.


	20. Courage

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. Internet problems. =/**

**So this is the end, and I liked doing this story and Scooby Doo fanfic fans are just AWESOME so I'm going to be writing more for Scooby Doo. And I hope you guys enjoy this short, awful chapter.**

**But, if you saw the Hunger Games scream NIGHTLOCK! (Me: NIGHTLOCK!)**

**Courage**

Everything happens all at once. The fact that all the things she's scared of in this world is surrounding her in a large circle is unbearable. But her worst fear, the one that keeps her up all night because she knows to close her eyes she'll dream of nightmares that contain him, stands in front of her face. Taunting in all he is.

It doesn't take much for her to want to give in, to throw in everything she's been trying to get rid of. Velma just wishes she was stronger, wishes she didn't have to be so scrawny her whole life. If this is the way she's destined to die, she'll allow it. She'll let the hits come because no matter how much she tries, she won't pull throw this time.

But before the words he's angrily whispers to her can get through her barrier of thoughts, he's pushed off of her. The wind that comes after is so strong it interrupts her breathing. The tears are extra salty in her mouth when she realizes them. There are arms clutch tightly around her waist because she's thrashing and yelling all kinds of incoherent words.

She then realizes its Fred on top of Jonathan and it's Shaggy with the vice grip. And the flash of blue are cops, rather city police or the ones for the school, she doesn't know. Velma keeps wishing her brain would comply with her thoughts so she could comprehend what right now is a blur to her. Then, everything goes black.

**[blackOUT]**

_You got wires, going in._

_You got wires coming out of your skin._

_You got tears making tracks,_

_I got tears that are scared of the fact._

She's dying, and what Velma hears all day. She's making her way to the gate way of heaven. But all she knows as a four year old is she's leaving and never coming back.

Unless by some type of miracle, some source of hope will save her. And Velma can't help but feel responsible, even though she wasn't even around for the accident.

Sharp nails run up and down her arms, making her thrash and wail out in pain. She's clutching her teddy bear close to her chest as she screams.

_Running down corridors_

_Through automatic doors_

_Got to get to you_

_Got to see this through_

**[blackOUT]**

_I see hope is there, _

_In a plastic box_

_I see Christmas lights, _

_Reflect in your eyes_

Velma shifts on the rubber beneath her. The smell of pills and medical gloves fill her nostrils and she knows she must be laying in the nurses office.

_You've must have blacked out. _She tells herself. _No collateral damage, you're fine. _

She stands up, vision a little jaded. But makes it to the door of her room before someone else is pushing her back to get in. Her eyes fuzz before focusing on the scruffy image of Shaggy in front of her.

She smiles but it's blocked out by the tears streaming down her face. His arms wraps around her so good, she knows she's the one.

* * *

><p>Six Months Later –<p>

Moments still come where she second guest herself on making the right decision. And nights where she stays awake because she's heard Jonathan's cold voice so close to her ears, she has to remember he's never going to take over her again.

Her scars fade slowly, though. And the urges come at random times that she can't control just yet. But then she'll see Daphne's smile and hear Fred's laugh. She'll feels Scooby's messy kisses and get that reassuring squeeze from Shaggy that says it's OK. You're broken but it will take time, you will be whole again.

And she loves that his hands bring her so much comfort. That she isn't afraid of him. She would be a liar if she said she didn't flinch at times when she did something wrong or when he raised his hands to do the simplest gestures.

She'll somehow learn and she can be at her happiest again.

**The End:)**


End file.
